Where the River Flows
by Butterfly Wolf
Summary: It takes one to know one. These are the less than sane, and these are some of the only friends of the Firefly clan, and they are the only reason they are still alive. I really suck at summaries. Any 'friendship' with Otis Driftwood has to be pretty funn
1. Chapter 1

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devils Rejects fanfiction

Written by: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Jason, Styx, Nox, and Sarah. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: This was originally suppose to be two chapters, but I wanted to give a better incite on the first chapter as to where this story is going. Please bare with me people, this is my first House/Rejects fic, much as I love them both.

"Where the fuck we going anyways?" Asked Jason, glancing up at the road.

"We have to test the water in that lake thing up the road for environmental science class." Explained Sarah, not even glancing up from her book.

Styx and Nox were passed out in the back seat, Nox spread across Styx's chest as they slumbered.

"Yes, of course, I forgot, looking for a lake in` the dark, in the middle of nowhere, forgive me if the lack of logic clouded my memory for a moment."

"Shut the fuck up, Jason." She commented, turning the page.

Rolling his eyes, Jason continued to look at the road. Was something moving out in front of him? His eyes squinted a moment…

"SHIT!" He yelled, his hands twisting the steering wheel quickly, the whole car was suddenly wide awake as Jason swerved them to the right, trying to avoid the cow that was in the middle of the road, his eyes widening was he realized where the swerve had taken him.

All occupants of the car lurched forward as the front in smashed into a telephone poll.

"What the fuck, man!" Yelled Sarah, gasping and unclipping the seatbelt she was suddenly glad she had decided to put on.

But Jason didn't reply. His head had collided with the steering wheel and for a moment, all he could do was lay there and droll, his vision blurred.

Groaning, Sarah leaned over and pushed his shoulders back, making sure he made eye contact with her to know he was okay.

In the back seat, Styx was lifting Nox's shirt to see the scrape marks on her back from where the compartment between the two front seats had got her. There was a large red line, but nothing more, to which he merely pressed his lips too and tried to sooth with his tongue.

Jason blinked a couple of times before licking his lips to remove the drool from his lips before bringing a shaky hand up too remove the remainder, Sarah leaning over him for a second, staring at the top of his head, confused, he was above to turn the rear-view mirror down so he could see before blood dripped down into his right eye and he laughed, raising his hand, more steady this time and wiping it away.

"Good job, asshole." Mumbled Sarah, going into her small bag to get some of Styx's medication to help with his pain that he was bound to be feeling or start feeling in the next couple of hours.

"I gotta go out, and and check the motor…thing" Mumbled Jason, opening the door and stumbling out. Sarah raised an eyebrow at him, combining his laughter and unsteadiness with the bump on his head. Great. A concussion.

Stumbling and cursing, he made his way to the front of the car, noticing the steam and crunched up front. It was more of the hood than the parts beneath, he realized. There was some kind of metal thing sticking out from the phone poll that had pushed it back so far. So far in fact, that there was a crack on the window shield. Raising an eyebrow, he rose his left hand to touch it lightly.

But he didn't know that with the strangely bent car the pressure on the weak glass, was tedious compression, and when his finger lightly traced the crack, the window shield shattered upon his hand, about four small pieces of glass embedding themselves into his hand.

"FUCKIN A!" Shouted Sarah and Nox from the car, Styx merely jumping and staring at him angrily.

Raising an eyebrow, Jason stared at his wounded hand for a moment before smirking, going back to the car door and opening it with his right hand, sliding inside with a smirk he looked at Sarah who stared at him expectantly.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Pressure."

She groaned and slammed her body weight back against the seat.

"God damn it!" She cursed, slamming two little white pills into his hand.

Jason raised an eyebrow and looked at them for a moment before his eyes met hers again.

"Ah, you do remember I cant feel my left arm, right?" he asked, looking at the pills in his hand. He didn't know what it was or where she got it but he knew what it was for.

"I know that, Jason, but your banged up elsewhere, and knowing you, you'll end up hurting yourself worse before the night is out." She huffed as he threw his head back and swallowed the pills looking back at her.

The back door opened as Styx walked out with the snow brush and gingerly and solemnly started brushing the tiny pieces of shattered glass from the bent hood and dashboard, his eyes glancing between Jason and Sarah, who was staring at Jason's bleeding hand.

"Once we get the shit cleaned off the car we'll stop at that Spaulding place. I'll get my sewing kit and one of the flask's out and get you sewed up, until then, I drive and you hold your left wrist TIGHT with your right hand." She explained, leaning over the car to turn it back on, Styx's dull eyes clouding over slightly as the headlights suddenly beamed on him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Now usually Cutter just sent the little shits to the House for them to play with and enjoy, but this particular asshole had just driven him up the wall and down the trigger. He'd called Rufus to take care of the body as he moped up the leftovers, humming to himself.

As he turned to face the windows, his eyebrows rose. That car looked might smashed up. Instantly, his family came to mind. Had someone got away? Glancing at the people, only one of them looked beat up enough to have come from his House, and he wasn't even that bad looking.

The beat up looking boy, with brown hair and pale skin, wore baggy jeans. City shit, reasoned Spaulding as he rose an eyebrow at the boy. His shirt was plain white though, and somewhat tight looking, to the fact that if the boy wasn't wearing two he could probably see through the material. But it wasn't plain white anymore, thought Captain Spaulding with a smirk as he saw the blood stain near the collar where that bump on his head must have bled down too.

With that and another glance at the car he reasoned they'd probably had a reck and his sorry ass happened to be the driver. No longer worried about his family, he turned to the chick holding him up.

Now that was a hot piece of ass. Brown hair, long, in a pony tail, longish face, pale beautiful skin, fuckin green spaghetti string tank top and tight jeans, walking towards him. He smirked for a moment at the possibilities and then sneered at the thought of why she was holding the brown haired boy up while there were two other occupants of the car back there.

Squinting, he realized they were in the back seat. One of them stripping, actually…

Sarah had Jason's good arm around her shoulder as she aided him into the gas station. She was right, he'd banged himself up elsewhere. When the adrenalin from the crash had left, he'd realized his knee had collided with the under part of the wheel and it was already swelling, the pills she had given him were just now kicking in.

Glancing in front of her to open the door, she mentally groaned when she saw a clown standing behind the counter. A clown. Fuckin a man, could this day get any weirder?

"Excuse me, sir, do you have a chair I could sit him in for a moment?" She asked in her most polite voice, looking around the place.

"Good lord son, what the hell happened to you!?" Asked the clown in a loud voice, reaching down and pulling out a rather…odd wood looking chair. It looked worse than hand made, to put it frank. He placed it on the other side of the counter and even walked over to help her aid Jason in sitting down.

But he didn't fool her. This place was weird and he was weird, and she was going to stay on her guard until Styx and Nox came in, because then she knew she was safe. Shaking her head at her inner musings, she got back to the subject as Jason's now dazed eyes rose to the clowns.

"WOAH! Clown." He exclaimed with a drunk smile, making the said person give a full laugh.

"What the fuck you think I was, boy?" He asked in that almost annoying voice, continuing to tower over them as Sarah kneeled down to look in her bag for her kit and flask.

"I didn't seeeee you until a second ago." Explained Jason, before breaking out into random laughter, staring at his hand.

"You on sumthin, boy. You never did answer my question! What the hell happened to you!?" Asked what Sarah finally assumed to be Captain Spaulding, as she took the flask out and tried to dribble some on her hands and rubbed the vodka around.

"OHHH MINE!" Shouted Jason, snagging it from her lap and taking a big gulp, his even more dazeded eyes meeting the clowns again.

"Twas a cow in the road, so I went to swerve so it wouldn't fuck up the car, and hit a telephone poll instead." He explained, handing the flask back to the less then amused looking Sarah.

"Ooooo, pissed off lady." Muttered Jason into her face as Sarah stabbed a needle through his skin, wishing he could feel it, the bloody glass pieces laying on the floor.

"Damn son! Aint you feelin that needle!?" Asked Cutter, watching as while she sewed she dumped the obviously alcohol filled flask into the wound.

"Nah, I got myself shocked so bad it did nerve damage. If the feeling comes back in that arm it wont be for another four months." Explained the boy, glancing around.

A bell clinged, indicating the other two occupants of the car had entered, the two he saw in the backseat. He gave them a greeting grin.

"Howdy there!" He said loudly, looking them over.

They were both a little short, shorter than the other two. Both pale too, real pale with dark hair. Although the boys was pure black, the girls looked red tainted. His hair was cut short, and near. He was almost ice clean, as he would say. Ice clean because his skin was so clean and pale it looked cold, his eyes the color of a frozen ocean. He wore a bulky dark jean jacket, and some blue baggy camo pants. But there was something in his eyes that Cutter knew, something about them that made him squint at the boy for a minute. Something…

Mentally shaking himself he glanced at the girl next to him. She was skinny and pale as well, her eyes darkened with black eyeliner, but not overly so. Green eyes, deep green eyes, framed by her red-tinted black hair. Her hair was about an inch above her shoulders, silky and clean, something so different than what he was use too. She wore a jean jacket as well, but much skinnier and tighter around her frame, and more blue tinted where his was tinted black. However she wore light tinted jeans.

No, these people diffidently didn't escape from his house.

"How yall doin tonight?" he asked, knowing the answer by the state of the car.

Nox glanced at the clown for a moment with a raised eyebrow before looking at Styx, who stared on with his usual vacant eyes.

Looking back at the clown, she gave a sadistic smile.

"Just dandy." She said, indicating toward the car and the injured boy in front of him.

Sarah reached into her back pocket and pulled out a very…skinny but large pocket knife, plain and steel and flipped it open. It was flat enough to be put in her back pocket and not noticed until pulled out, obviously.

She leaned down and cut the thread off from the sewed up wounds and looked up at the dazing Jason.

"Now I'm going to wrap these, but you better not fucking break these stiches, or I'll break your ass, get it?" She asked in such a way that took the clown off guard. Such threats and language coming from such a clean looking personall, hell, it made him laugh.

Jason grinned and nodded as she gave a couple of wraps with gawz before slicing that off with the knife too and packing the supplies away, but putting the knife back in her pocket.

"I am so sorry, but could you watch him for a moment while I go to the bathroom, please?" Asked Sarah, her eyes pleading with him, making Cutter raise an eyebrow with a overfriendly smile.

"Well of course little lady!" He claimed, watching her ass sway as she walked to the bathroom, his eyes turning back to look at his charge.

But Jason wasn't looking at him, or even the direction in which Sarah went. His eyes were watching intently a customer on the other side of the room who stood near his friend, the one with the dark hair and strangeness about him. Spaulding rose an eyebrow and decided this might turn out to be an interesting show with how tense and intently that boy was watching him.

Styx hadn't really noticed though. While Jason was on his guard, Styx was perfectly calm. He was interested really in that thing up on there, that top shelf. Stretching, he rose his arm over his head to pull it down and get a better look at it, not noticing as his sleeve slid down his arm slightly and revealed his mental ward wrist band.

"YOUR THAT BREAKOUT FROM WEEPING WILLOWS!"

Captain Spaulding's head suddenly snapped up from his musings and stared with a startled look at the customer on the other side of the room who was now rapidly backing away from the quiet, apparently, asylum escapee.

Styx slowly lowered his arm, looking at the quickly panicking man with a look between confusion and disgust, his eye catching the movement of Jason suddenly standing up.

Cutter's vision of the what looked like was going to be a very interesting scene about to play out in front of him was cut off when the what he thought was a cripple was suddenly on his feet, his back blocking his view. But he got a good idea of what was going on when the sound of gunfire made him jump, suddenly realizing what it was about that boy that seemed so familiar.

Sarah jumped too, actually, pissed a little extra at the startling sound, thankful she was still on the toilet and quickly saw too what was needed before running out. She ran out just in time to see Styx pull his own weapon from it's hidden place beneath his jacket before they both turned on the over-friendly clown, Jason's gun maybe a foot away, Nox emerging from whatever isle she had been behind with a frown and a quick glance over the body and at the two armed men deciding she didn't need to pull out her own weapons as the clown was easily outnumbered.

Very easily outnumbered, and very calm looking for someone that outnumbered. He laughed a little nervously when he put his hands up though.

"You guys are really pointing that at the wrong guy!" He claimed, laughing a little again, his eyes though trained on the trigger of Jason's right hand, which Sarah was glad for. She didn't want to have to redo the stitching on his left hand because of this little incident.

"Really? And what is going to make me believe that?" Asked Jason, his thumb going back to push down the hammer on the gun, staring the clown in the eyes as Styx slowly approached, his gun still aimed.

But as Styx approached, a grin grew on his face as he looked down on the other side of the counter near the now very nervous looking clown.

"I think this might." He said, his foot going to nudge something as he uncocked his own gun and slide the safety back into place before putting it back in his holster.

Jason however kept his out and aimed at the man in front of him, his brows furred as he leaned over to get a better look at what Styx had pointed out. His face suddenly changed though, and he uncocked his own gun, laughing as he swirled it in his hand before putting it back in its holster in the back of his pants, his shirt covering it.

"A bucket full of blood, huh?" He asked with a laugh, looking at the somewhat relieved looking clown.

Spaulding smiled a little nervously, his hands still in the air as he was still a little unnerved by the situation.

But Jason's eyes got suspicious once more as he looked over at Styx.

"How do we know its not chicken blood or sumthing?" He asked, indicating to the sound of birds in the back.

Styx shook his head though and pointed to the clowns sleeve.

"Nope, gunpowder. You don't shoot chickens." He said, simply turning around to go back to what he was looking at, stepping over the mess where he was previously.

Jason laughed and sat back down as well, Sarah, now that everything was put away, moving to kneel down in front of him and look at his knee.

"A killer clown, hah! Didn't expect that!"

Cutter snapped out of his shock of the situation and leaned over to get a better look at what the girl was going to him, frowning when he saw she had only rolled up his pant leg.

"Well I didn't expect killer kids. How old are yall anyways?" He asked, a little unnerved about that factor. Well, shit, Baby had been young when she started, he guessed, but that was different. Him and Eve had been doin it for years, and Otis and Rufus as well, Hugo before that! He doubted they had families like he did!

"Jason and I are twenty, Styx and Nox back there about seventeen and eighteen." Said Sarah, pulling some wrap out of her bag to wrap the boys bluish knee.

He didn't know what made him do it, but he decided he might as well get to know the people a little bit better. They were obviously a little bit different than anyone else that had coming wonderin on in there. Speaking of which, Billy should be bardging in soon. He knew he had herd the gunfire…If they could survive that, he would offer them an ACTUAL place to stay at his house, with no chains or anything attached. With that in mind, he looked over them.

"Well I can assume cripple boy here is Jason, and although I have yet to know your name yet, sweet-cheeks, which one of them is which?" He asked, pointing to Styx and Nox.

Jason's dazed, drugged eyes fallowed where the clown's finger was pointing.

"The boy is Styx, and the girl is Nox."

"Styx and Nox? Funny ass names, their parents on crack like you?" Joked Cutter, comin around the counter to get his mop again and hand it to Styx. You make the mess, you clean it up.

"No, its Greek. Styx, although originally pronounced Sticks, although he says it Stikes, is the Greek Mythological River of Souls you travel down to enter the underworld of Hades. It's right before you meet Cerberus, the three headed dog." He explained, surprised at himself at being able to do that in his intoxicated state. His brows furred and the roughly pointed his finger at the clown.

"And I ain't on Crack! I'm on…on…" He stopped, looking at Sarah.

"What am I on?" He asked, pausing in his shout to Cutter.

"Your on Styx's sedatives which he doesn't take." She said, without lifting her head from her work.

"Yeah! Loony sedatives!" He finished, looking back at what Sarah was doing as she had finished with the wrapping and was pulling his pant leg back down.

Styx had taken the mop from him without a word and started cleaning solemly, Nox glancing around for where the body was suppose to go.

"River of Souls, what's Nox mean than?" He asked, going back to his spot behind his counter.

Nox sneered at being referred too as if she wasn't in the room. Just because Styx was practically a mute didn't mean she was.

"Sundown." She said with the same look, walking over to where the clown now stood behind his counter, her eyes now a blazed fury at the disrespect he had shown her.

"Wouldn't happen to have any towels over there for me to help him with, would you Bozo?" She asked, her elbows resting on the counter as she leaned forward to show her dislike.

For a minute they stared at each other before an amused and pleased smirk crossed Captain Spaulding's face.

"Sure do, love!" He said, leaning down to toss her one, watching her strut away with a smirk. That fine spirit reminded him of his own daughter…

"HA! Sundown over the River of Souls!" Shouted Jason suddenly, laughing to himself, making everyone in the room jump, Styx and Nox turning toward him with glares, though it only made him laugh harder.

"If you too ever get married I am so having that etched on your wedding bands!" He shouted, laughing harder to himself.

Cutter chuckled, seeing a little humor in it before the door slammed open as Billy ran in, giant clown mask still on as he charged at the first person he saw, Jason.

Jason instantly kicked Sarah out of the way, who had still been kneeling before him to fix his pant leg. He jumped up and grabbed the staff of the weapon with a snarl and started pushing on it, holding back the force the best he could, the overweight man a good deal larger than himself and that ridiculous fucking clown head not doing anything to aid his predicament. But he smirked a triumphant smirk as from the corner of his eye he saw Styx pull out his gun, and with that distraction, rose his good leg and gave a rough kick to the clown's knee, pulling the axe roughly, nearly getting it out of the man's grasp.

"Alright Billy, calm down, their friends." Said Spaulding, realizing this had gone too far. They had won. Therefore, he would offer them a true place to stay. With his own family of psychos.

"Jason here took out that man in the back." Said Spaulding, instantly calming the other clown down, Jason giving a sneer as he shoved the axe into his hands before dropping back down into his chair, Sarah sprawled out on the floor with a disgruntled look.

The man removed the clown mask, glancing around at them a little ashamedly and bashfully, and now that Jason got a good look at the guy, he felt a little bad. Didn't look too…brilliant.

"Billy, you take that body out back and wait for Rufus, imam give him a call and tell him I got's some special guest I want to personally bring up to the house."


	2. Spell RUN

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devils Reject's fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Sarah, Jason, Nox, and Styx. Everyone else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers. I make absolutely no money.

Authors note: First chapter wasn't so great, it'll get better when it gets up to the house. The best parts of this story take place during The Devils Rejects, this all is taking place BEFORE House of 1000 Corpses. Please, keep reading. Beginning's aren't always that great.

Warning!: Please, no homosexual take any offence to what is below, or anyone else really. If you have SEEN Devil's Reject's, then you know I'm trying to just stay with words they would use. Plus, Jason is gay in the story, so when he says 'faggot' , he didn't actually mean it as homosexual, he meant it as just an insult in general.

"So what the fuck yall doin out here anyways?" Asked Spaulding, after Styx and Nox had finished cleaning up the mess in the back, Billy having already removing the body.

He had called…Rufus, was his name, and he was on his way up with the tow truck. Although Spaulding had said he wanted to personally take them up there, he had realized that he had some chickens he had to slaughter before tomorrow, and that he'd see them sometime later on.

Whatever that meant.

Here they sat, waiting, pretty much, for Rufus to get his ass up there. Or well, Jason sat, everyone else was kinda forced to stand. Since his knee was injured he got sitting privileges, which was a good thing cause he was buzzing off his ass. In fact, he was surprised he hadn't swallowed his gum yet.

His dazed eyes widened at the question for a moment before his brain wheels turned enough for him to answer it.

"We had to come out here and test the water in the lake somewhere up to road." He mumbled, trying to count the number of times he chewed so he knew he wasn't swallowing his gum.

Cutter smirked at the boy on the other side of the counter. He was practically swaying.

"Test the water? Now what kinda bullshit is that?" He asked, keeping the conversation up even as an evil smirk came to his face as he realized what a…treat it would be to take…Jason, yeah, Jason through the murder ride in the back in his…buzzing state.

The door to the shop opened as another customer came in, heading up to the counter, Spaulding giving him a nod and a smile as he went to pay for his gas and a bag of chicken.

Jason looked the guy over dazedly. The dude was practically standing on him, mainly because, you know, he was sitting right in front of the counter. Shaking his head at the rudeness, he returned to the question.

"Environmental science bullshit. Our teachers like…blech. What kinda faggot spends his time looking at fucking pond water?"

The guy in front of him gave him an odd look but said nothing further, looking back at the clown with a disbelieving look before taking his leave.

It was then, while looking at the man's ass, he realized he was pretty hippieish. Jumping up, he shouted after the dude once the doors were closed.

"Bend over and spell run, you water testing creep!" Shouted Jason, making everyone in the room jump in surprise as he fell back into the chair laughing at himself.

It took Cutter a minute…before he busted out laughing, getting the joke.

Most of the other room occupants however, did not find it nearly as funny. Nox sneered over at him.

"Jason, you are a faggot." She said, before continuing to look through the magazine she had picked up.

"No, I'm gay, queer, not fag. Testing pond water in your free time be fag." He said, laughing at his own grammer mistakes. Man what the hell had Sarah given him?

"Jason, shut the fuck up. You have some pretty strange hobbies too." Added Sarah, before going back to staring at the floor.

"Wait a minute, boy you say you…" Cutter started, angry at first. Sarah's eyes rose at the voice and her hand started inching toward her own weapon as she saw the look on the man's face.

But then he just laughed.

"You miserable motherfucker, get your slimy ass up! Ah, if you were anyone else, I'd throw ya out, but it's a little late for that. So buy some tickets, I gots a ride I want yall to go on."

Jason stared at him for a moment before getting to his feet, slowly. His foot felt funny…

He shook his head, trying to keep his thoughts all on one track.

"Ah…I don't know if I should be going on no…murder ride in my intoxicated state." Said Jason, Nox coming up behind him with a over-happy smile for her and throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"We'll take four tickets please."

"ARGH!" Shouted Jason as the thing…hanging person flew at him, causing everyone in the cart to laugh their ass off.

"Ohhh man this is so not funny, I hate you all so fucking much!" He said.  
"Hold your tongues!" Tisked Spaulding before continuing his tour.

(Gotta make that quick, we've all seen whats inside)

"Man that was a nightmare." Said Jason, walking out of the tour first.

And being the first one to get knocked in the back of the head and pass out.

Rufus smirked and waited for the others.


	3. Playing Dirty

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Reject's fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Jason, Sarah, Nox, and Styx. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers. I make absolutely no money.

Authors note: Its getting to the good parts…I hope.

Jason woke up tied to a chair, shirtless and dazed. His head…felt funny, and if he hadn't consumed the drugs and the alcohol it would probably be hurting.

Startled for a moment, realizing he was shirtless he shifted a couple of times in the chair, feeling for…

Shoo.

Okay.

His weapons were still there. The gun in the back of his pants, his wrist knife (since Sarah had put on the wrist wrap for his hand he had stuffed a switch knife in there), and his boot guns, plus his boot knife. He snorted to himself for a moment. Man whoever the hell did this was stupid.

Rolling his eyes he wiggled his wrist, trying to get his knife out.

SLAM!

"Hi sexy, how's it hangin!?" Shouted Baby in a overly happy voice, bouncing over to him.

Jason rose an eyebrow at her.

"Its not hangin at all, I'm in a chair. Tied down, actually…" He added with a glare.

Baby merely laughed and grabbed one of her knives.

"Well if you don't want it to hang, sweet cheeks, I can take care of that for ya!" She said with an evil smirk, her hand going to his belt.

Jason had worked his knife out and slowly switched it open, watching her intently, his knife slowly slicing through the tape around his wrist.

Baby jumped back with a thoughtful look.

"Well this just aint fair, I gotta give ya a chance don't I?' She said, stepping back from him for a second and putting the tip of the knife to her mouth to knaw on slightly.

Jason rose his eyebrow again, then gave a fake smile.

"Well that would be polite, yes."

Baby bounced for a second, the knife leaving her mouth as she rocked back and forth on her heels like a thinking child.

"Hmm….Oh! My favorite game!" She said with a shout, the knife suddenly at his face.

Jason stared at the end of it for a second, his façade completely calm as his eyes rose to meet hers again.

"Guess what number I'm thinking of!" She exclaimed, wiggling the knife. Jason didn't even notice it though, he continued looking at her with a bored expression.

"Like…one to ten or like one to oblivion? Gotta give me a rang here." He said, his knife now having sliced through the wrist ties, he did his best to keep her distracted as his arms shifted slightly to his middle ties.

"Hmm….One to oblivion!" She said loudly, smirking at his chances.

Jason rose an eyebrow then gave a disinterested look.

"Well that's not very fair."

She slapped his chest with the side of the knife playfully.

"I don't play fair big boy!"

Jason gave her a twisted grin.

"Neither do I." He whispered, staring at her.

Baby merely turned her head like an impatient child, not taking the threat at all.

"Well guess god damn it!" She shouted, getting annoyed, the knife now at his throat.

Jason played it off as a shrug in thought, but what it really was was a shift to slice the very last little string of the tape, and he was thankful it was tape an not rope, because it still looked like he was bound when he wasn't. Had it been rope, it would have fallen limp, but the tape stuck to him in a deceiving manner.

Rolling his eyes, he took a guess.

"Hmm…Seventy-two?" He said, looking at her.

She sneered.

"Fine! Guess my number again!" She shouted, going at him.

But he jumped up and shoved her away, pointing his knife at her.  
"You guess my number bitch!" he shouted, staring at her with a now very pissed off look.

Baby merely laughed sadistically, dropping her own knife to grab a hatchet from her table.

"Oh yeah, big boy? You wanna play dirty, huh?" She cooed, then laughed that annoying little girly laugh that Jason hated more than anything. Sneering, he dropped his own knife and quickly pulled his gun from the back of his pants, pulling back the hammer with a very satisfied sadistic smirk at the sudden look of terror on the girls face.  
"Oh you don't know how dirty I can get. Now GUESS MY FUCKING NUMBER, BITCH!" He shouted a second time.

Baby licked her lips and tried to feign innocence, hoping Otis or somebody would have herd the ruckus and come inspecting. Well, she knew they would, she just had to hold him off long enough.

Twirling her hair around her finger and twisting her foot she bit her lip in a very child like manner.

"Umm…Fifty-three?" She asked, blinking her wide eyes at him in a pleading matter.

But Jason merely sneered. God he hated chicks.

The sneer quickly turned into a smirk as he pointed his gun at her.

"Nope. But I'm in a generous mood today, despite wrecking my car and then being tied up by nut jobs, so I'm not going to kill you. Yet." He aimed his gun down.

"Pick a foot." He said with a deadly smirk, his eyes glittering with the devil's fire.

Baby's eyes widened almost comically.

"W-what?" She stuttered, trying to keep the game going in time for someone to come up.

"I said, PICK A FUCKING FOOT!" He yelled, aiming for her right one.

But just then, the door slammed open.


	4. Truce

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Jason, Sarah, Nox, Styx and Lithium. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers. I make absolutely no money.

Authors note: Hope you like it! These last two have been written kinda quickly, I guarantee the next one will be a lot better, like I said, I just wanted to get them TO the house, then it gets…interesting. Wait till Cutter comes home, and cookies with Momma Firefly ;)

Relief flooded Baby's system for a minute.

But only a minute.

Sarah ran a foot in the room, fallowed closely behind by Otis, which made her feel safe again…as well as confused.

"Jason! Put the gun down!"

"Fuck you! She was gonna…Scalp me or take my ear off or some shit!"

"JASON PUT THE FUCKING GUN DOWN!"

"MAKE ME!" He shouted back, turning to point it at the albino behind her.

"And where the fuck did you come from!?" He inquired, looking at him.

Otis sneered.  
"I live here, you back-wash piece of shit!"

"Yeah, well if you live here, that means your responsible for me waking up tied up, so that means your next after pretty girl here." Said Jason in a calm voice.

Sarah walked over to him and shoved his arm, looking at him with a deadly look.

"I said put the fucking gun down."

"And I said no!"

He pointed the gun at Otis again, who more than fed up, pulled his own out and pulled the hammer. They stared at each other. Baby and Sarah stared at them. Seconds past…

"Your not going to fucking shoot." Said Otis.

BANG!

Otis and Sarah jumped as a bullet flew past Sarah and skimmed Otis's side, barely, flying into the wall on the other side of the stairwell. There was a small slice of skin missing, but it barely reached the third layer as Otis hollered and pulled his own trigger, the bullet slicing through the top of one of the hairs on Jason's head. But that was it. It flew into the wall of Baby's giant poster of the Black Lagoon.

They stared each other down.  
Sarah looked at them both for a minute with wide eyes.

"Well now we have all established you both have fucking terrible aim." She said.

Jason pulled the hammer back again, ready for round two before his eyes shifted to Sarah for a moment.  
"Well I was trying not to hit you!"

"How the fuck is she untied!?" Shouted Baby to Otis, ignoring their argument.

"Got erself untied, how the fuck is he untied!?" Said Otis, although he shouted he had an amused expression on his face, Baby on the other hand was still in a rage.  
"Yeah well at least I'm still fighten the asshole you come in holdin hands!" Shouted Baby, looking over at them.

"I aint holdin no'bodies hand an we done made a fuckin truce so yall shut the fuck up in here!" Shouted Otis, addressing the whole room.

Jason merely pointed the gun to his head.

"Fuck you and your fucking truce, where was I for this shit!? OH THAT'S RIGHT, knocked out and tied up! Your fucking insane if you think your getting away with that shit, whitey!" Shouted Jason, Otis's lip twitching into a snarl at the name.

Sarah gave him a rough shove, before Otis pulled back the hammer on his own gun once again.

"I said knock it the fuck off! Both of you!"

"Fuck you! Your corrupted!" He aimed the gun back at Otis.

"Where the fuck is Styx and Nox!" Shouted Jason.

"Who the fuck IS Styx and Nox!?" Shouted Baby, more than unpleased at how things were proceeding and her noninvolvement.

Jason turned and pointed the gun back at her.  
"The two…fuckin darklings! Real quiet with black hair!"

"Their in the basement with Tiny, their fine!" Said Sarah, getting highly annoyed at this situation.

"How do you know that! And why the fuck are you and the albino all close and friendly here? Who blowed who to start this truce anyway, because somebody sure as hell left me out of the action!"

Both Otis and Sarah opened their mouths to argue that when Baby cut in with a seductive look.

"Oh I can give you anything you want, big boy." She cooed, looking at him.

Jason gave a disgusted look.

"I'm queer, so take that elsewhere PLEASE!" He said, looking back at them.

Sarah sneered at him.

"No one blew anyone. Put your fucking gun down NOW, and I will take you to Styx and Nox."

"What the fuck is all this racket in here!" Shouted Mother Firefly as she entered the room, Jason automatically turning the gun towards her who gave a startled look, Sarah giving his arm a push.

Sneering at the room in general, he conceded and put his gun back in the back of his pants.

"Just for the record, yall suck dick at tying people up."


	5. Are you a pig

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Jason, Sarah, Nox, Styx, and Lithium. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers. I make absolutely no money.

Authors note: I pray this one is better. Otis might have fallen a bit out of character near the end, my sincerest apologies.

"How the fuck did she get untied!?"

Minutes Earlier:

Sarah woke, dazed, in a chair. The first thing she noticed was she was tied up. The second thing she noticed was she was facing a wall that looked like it had encountered a really bored three year old with a lot of crayons. Swallowing, she closed her eyes for a minute to squirm. Her whole body hurt, which was proof and testimony to being knocked out and god knows what else. She knew she shouldn't have trusted that fucking clown.

But, in her squirming, she realized the best news of the day. Her weapons, most of them at least, were still on her. She had one .22 on her left shin still, and her skinny carving knife (She had used to cut the glass out of Jason's hand with) was still in her back pocket. Now all she had to do was squirm enough to get one of her bound hands back into her back pocket.

The chair was a wheeling chair, and rusting. She knew early on she was going to have to do this carefully less she make too much noise. Someone was in the other room, doing…something. Sounded like they were brushing or something…it was weird. But she knew someone was close and that her chances were better the longer they went without knowing she was awake.

Biting the gag in her mouth and grinding, she arched her back as far as she could in the bonds while keeping her balance to keep the chair quiet….

….

…

THERE!

Biting the gag particularly hard she got her hand back out of her pocket. Part one was accomplished. Swallowing around the disgusting tasting gag she twisted her wrist with a wince at the angle to open it, her ears listening intently. The brushing sound was still happening, whoever it was must not have noticed her awareness yet.  
Click.

The knife was open.

….

And the brushing sound continued.

Part two accomplished.

More confident now, she shifted her jaw around the gag and angled her hand once again, as steadily as she could, to where she could slowly start sawing at the tape, her ears perked for how much noise it made.

It did make noise.

Not a lot, but…if you were listening intently like she was, you could hear it, and that made nervousness come to Sarah.  
But the brushing sound continued. Not the whole time, the person must be painting or something because every now and then it paused, like someone getting more paint. And it was in those pauses that she had the fear whoever it was would hear the sound of the knife. But lucky for her, she was bound with tape, which once it was cut, sliced through easily.

Her wrist were unbound.

Staring at the doorway, she carefully and silently maneuvered her arms back in front of her. Now it was to the easy part, and with that returned confidence because she was more than halfway done now.

Turning the knife towards her, her eyes still locked on the door and making sure the brushing continued, she slowly broke through the edge of one piece of tape.

Slice.

One off.

Second piece of tape.

Slice.

Third.

Slice.

And the last.

Fourth.

Slice.

Letting out a shaky and silent breath, she looked down at herself. She had technically unbound herself, but removing the tape from her cloths WOULD make noise.

But she had a plan.

Now that she was technically unbound the pressure and restraint the tape once induced was broken, and she could easily move her right arm, giving her the ability to merely slice through the tape that held her to the chair.

The tension began again.

Listening.

Watching.

Cutting.

The brush strokes were still occurring, the person hadn't herd anything.

Her left shoulder was completely free.

But she was still vulnerable, which in life and death situations, is never good. She had to angle herself just right to do it, less the noise of the tape stretching and unsticking be herd, as she leaned toward her feet. Her eyes watched the door from the corner of them.

Brush strokes continued.

Slice.

She was through the part binding her ankles together in the front.

Slice.

She was through the back piece. Her salvation she knew rested right in front of her, and that made her rush. Setting the knife down very carefully and silently, her right hand shakily and carefully went under the fabric of her pant leg, holding her breath at how silent and careful she must be.

Fuck.

It was locked into the holster.

There was no way that could occur silently.

Swallowing around the gag, her mouth dry, she tried to think.

"RUFUS! COME HERE, I NEED HELP WITH THIS MEAT!"

POP.

Someone was yelling for someone downstairs and it had been just the opportunity she needed. The person in the back didn't even hear, and carefully maneuvering the gun, it was out of its holster and scratching down her leg as she got it from the pant leg.

Setting it silently on the ground she grabbed the knife back up, put it in her right hand (which was still bound by the shoulder to the chair) and grabbed the knife with her left, carefully sitting up.

She was completely confident now, and in fear that her sudden confidence would cause sloppiness. Although it didn't really matter so much, now that she had her gun, but she was going to get revenge. And the best way to do that, was cut through that last piece of the tape on her shoulder (she had already cut the others) and sneak up on the bastard.

But she did get a little sloppy.

She was no longer listening for the brush strokes constantly, only occasionally as she slowly stood up, carefully, not a single noise from the chair or her feet.

Even as she rose her other hand to remove her gag, she did it slowly, as if the air itself might give her away.

Creeping, tip toeing, she approached the wall near the doorframe where whoever was. Pushing her back against it, and her hands holding the gun close to her chest, she slowly peeped inside.

Albino, with dirty stringy hair and cloths the looked like they hadn't been washed in centuries. Now of all the people she expected to see, an albino covered in blood and painting was no one of them.

Otis paused.

Someone was watching him.

Sarah got back behind the wall, her gun ready.

Otis spun around quickly, seeing no one.

But something wasn't right.

His eyes widened when he saw the empty chair.

Otis stormed forward, grabbing his knife.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS –"

There was a gun to his head.

Click.

And she pulled the hammer back.

God, they must have picked up a fuckin pig.

"Wheres yer badge, piggy?" He hissed. Although his words had venom, they were more like…accepting; like he knew he had been caught.

Sarah squinted at him before sneering.

"Your outta your fucking mind if you think I'm a cop."

Otis looked over at her from the corner of his eyes, sneering back.

"Then what are you?"

"The fuckin anti-christ, where the hell is Jason?"

Otis rolled his eyes.  
"That's what they all ask. Where's Bobby? Can I see Michael? Where's Victoria? Obviously your all too stupid to realize their already fuckin dead." He sneered, turning fully towards her.

Sarah rose an eyebrow at him.  
"Or your too stupid to realize that Jason is not dead. If I got out, what makes you think-"

"NOW GUESS MY FUCKIN NUMBER, BITCH!"

Sarah smirked, motioning him out the door.

"You first, lets go see how dead Jason really is."

"Oh fuck this!" Shouted Otis, pulling his gun out and aiming it at her.

"You really wanna go, bitch?"  
"Why the hell not, Casper?"

Otis sneered at her and pulled the hammer back.

"Like an old-fashion cowboy shoot out, huh?"

Sarah smirked and fired her own gun, Otis's falling to the ground as it was shot out of his hand.

"FUCK!" He yelled, the heat and force of the bullet colliding with the gun hurting his hand.

The gun was broke.

Sarah rose an eyebrow.

"Wanna keep goin?"

Otis looked at her. Baby was in trouble right now…

He turned and headed out the door.


	6. Styx the Wicked

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own, Sarah, Jason, Styx, Nox, and Lithium. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers.

Authors note: I hope its getting better, this story is very very long, remember this is currently taking place BEFORE the events of House of 1000 Corpses, but within the same year, so basically this is the summer before hand, and they had some project those teachers love to give you to start school with. Its not august, but its getting close and their doing last minute stuff. House takes place on Halloween.

ALSO: REVIEWS ARE LOVELY, psycho's like nice things too, I'm sure if you offered Cutter a piece of pie he wouldn't turn it down, I am no different. AND, if you haven't gotten the meaning of the title yet, Styx is the RIVER of SOULS (greek mythology), and he plays a big part later.

_Rob Zombie-_

"_hey do you love me, I'm untouchable DARKNESS!"_

Styx sat in Tiny's room, smiling almost innocently at the victims in the cages in front of him. Styx was small, pale, and deadly, but the last you would never know. He looked like a small innocent teenage boy with the sweetest little baby face you ever saw. And he could be a sweet innocent little teenage boy if you didn't make him mad…

To anyone who walked in, he looked like a boy smiling at a bunch of puppies in a pet store, innocent and longingly, wanting to take one home for himself to play with.

The only thing that gave him away, as he sat cross-legged and smiling through the bars at the people on the other side, was the knife he held in his right hand tauntingly, running it every now and then across the metal bars of the cage as the victim's eyes fallowed his every move.

Nox, who was laying back on the bed casually, looked over at the large man next to her. He had wrote his name down for her when she had asked, Tiny, was what she THOUGHT he had wrote. His hands were a little deformed and she figured that was the best he could write. Apparently couldn't hear either, and she wouldn't have ever known that if she finally hadn't gotten a pen from her pocket and wrote it on her arm. He had returned the favor and also wrote on her arm. Now her arm read:

Whats your name?

Tiny

Well, least it gave it character, she thought, as she turned to look at it.

Tiny was sitting next to her, looking almost nervous. They had woke up, Styx tied to the outer part of the cage and Nox to the bed. It was at first really quite strange, being tied up in someone else's bed, and especially since her last memory was of a clown and Jason screaming his head off in terror from some 'murder ride.'

Nox didn't really think it was that great. I mean there was diffidently nothing else out there to compare to it, but the main two attractions, other than Dr. Satan, whatever the fuck that was, was Albert Fish and Ed Gein,

Where they at the clowns house? Or that guy he was suppose to have called…Randle? Rick? RUFUS! Yeah, that dude. He'd probably knocked them out and snagged them with the car. Must have hit good too cause the back of her head still hurt.

"Man, you gonna sit there and taunt them all friggin night?" She asked, looking over at Styx, who continued smiling at the quivering people.

He nodded his head, his smile turning into a grin.

Nox rolled her eyes.

"Well it aint like we got a key anyway, less you wanna reach through the bars and stab somebody."

She thought this was what unnerved Tiny the most. When she woke up, she did flip out for a second, mainly, because be it sex or death, she hated being tied up, for any reason, Styx was somewhat the same way, depending on the tied up position. They had her tied and spread, which she did not like, and when Tiny had came downstairs, she asked politely to be let free. The…whatever seemed to look at her for a second before reaching over to let her go, which, she admitted, shocked her. Her original plan, since Styx was still passed out against the bars, was to ask and if no one complied, attempt to gnaw her way through the rope. She knew it would work, Styx had done it once while he was up at Weeping Willows. All the beds with the rubber straps had been taken and they tied him down to his cell bed with rope when he tried to attack them, which was the main reason he didn't like being tied up.

After Tiny had untied her though, she just walked over to Styx and shook him away before untying him and going to sit back down.

Styx had woken up a little dazed and very confused but wasn't going to question anything, especially when he saw the group of people in front of him. All looked mighty young and mighty starved, and terrified. They didn't seem to be exactly terrified of him, as much as in general. They looked at him with almost pity and that just wouldn't do. Whimpering and whining, the cage itself smelled of piss and god knows what else as he sat outside of it, the aroma waking him up even more.

Glancing around the room he was briefly startled by the man sitting near Nox but once he located her and that she was okay, he turned to his own amusement, and pulled out a knife, watching the people in front of him suddenly start to quiver.

No, pity wouldn't do at all.

This was what Nox thought unnerved Tiny the most.

Sarah and Otis were the last ones down the stairs, as she leaned over closer to him, a little disgusted by the smell of decay coming off of even him.

"We have a truce?" She asked.

And Otis shrugged.

"Either a truce or we all die shootin each other." He whispered back, not wanting to rile up Jason again, whom had taken a chunk out of his side.

Sarah squinted at him.

"I'm downstairs now, NOW I WANNA SEE FUCKIN STYX AND NOX!"

Mother Firefly turned toward Baby looking calm.

"We have a Styx and Nox?" She asked, her eyebrows rose.

"Yeah, Tiny has them in the basement."  
"Well, bring Tiny AND Styx and Nox up from the basement" demanded Jason, looking at them.

"Or what, faggot?" taunted Baby, not liking getting bossed around in her own house.

Jason rose a dangerous eyebrow and reached for his gun.

"Or I'll shoot a bullet in that sassy little mouth of yours."  
"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF!" Yelled Sarah at Jason.

"NO! I SAID I WANTED STYX AND NOX!"

"AND I SAID THEIR FINE, SO WHAT DO YOU WANT THEM SO BAD FOR!?"

Jason turned to her.

"Give me three good reason's to believe you, and holding a blood covered albino's hand doesn't count."  
Mother Firefly stepped in.

"Alright now, yall just calm down, I'm sure Baby can go downstairs and get…whoever your looking for."

Jason rolled his eyes at her and at that put his gun away.

"Don't use that tone of voice, we aint gonna grab and go, you didn't scare me that bad. You sound like your bullshitting some victim into calming down, well I'm calm but you come at me again and I'll fuckin skin your ass off and sew it to your face."

Mother Firefly turned her head at the threat.

Otis glanced around the room with a bored expression, having lost interest in these people for the time being.

"If yall aint planning on runnin then is sassy-shit over there done throwin a fit cause I got rabbits I need to take care of." He asked, pointing to Jason.

Sarah rose an eyebrow, having a deep suspicion he wasn't talking about bunnies.

Jason turned to him with a sneer.

"Shut the fuck up, Casper. Lets not forget what happened last time."

"Fuck you!"  
"FUCK YOU!"

"Jason cant you just shut the fuck up for five fucking seconds or does every waking moment of my life have to be tormented by your voice?"

Everyone turned to look toward the doorway where Nox stood, looking at Jason with a sour expression.

"You give me a headache a floor away."

Jason groaned and rolled his eyes, plopping down on the couch.

"Should have just let them have YOU."


	7. Barbie Girl

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Styx, Nox, Sarah, Jason, and Lithium. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers. I make absolutely no money. And I obviously do not own Barbie, that is just Otis's nickname for Sarah.

Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews, more is always wonderful, just like pie. *Cutter munches happily*

_Rob Zombie_

"_Hey do you love me, I'm a devil machine!"_

Cutter hummed a tune to himself as he walked up the driveway to the house, four small bags of chicken in each hand. It'd been a while since he'd seen his Baby Girl and he figured he'd pop in and see how everyone was…getting along. Especially with their new guest, they'd never had the honor of having an escaped psycho in the household before. Well, not a registered escaped psycho, that was.

Muttering about chicken and locked doors, he moved two bags into one arm and rummaged in his clown/silk pant's pocket for his keys, pushing it in and stepping through the door.

In an effort to calm Jason down Sarah had…confiscated all of his weapons, minus one. Why he didn't know, but he knew she left his shin pistol. Probably knew something he didn't, he reasoned with himself as he sat on the couch. Otis – was what Sarah said his name was, had wondered back upstairs, dragging her with him claiming he wanted to show her 'art' in his fashion. It sounded more like a test. Can you handle how freaky I can be, sort of test. Baby must have given him the idea when she came upstairs briefly saying Styx was down there taunting their 'playmates' with a knife, Momma Firefly rushing down to see the proof, and Nox wondering back down after them with an eye-roll.

And that left one little Indian, sitting on the shelf, playing with his hidden wrist knife.

SLAM!

Cutter didn't even notice the boy sitting there as he tried to get the key out of the door and rearrange his chicken.

Jason had his shin pistol out and was on his feet instantly, pointing it at the clown.

"YOU!"

Bags of chicken hit the floor as the clown quickly put his hands up with a startled look.

Ah hell, not this boy again.

"YOU! YOU…MOTHERFUCKER, YOU TRIED TO SET US UP!"

"HEY HEY NOW, No need for that! I was-we was just playin wicha, ya know, just jokin around! We don't mean ya no harm!"

"LYING SACK OF SHIT! I'D DONE BEEN SCALPED AND IN CAGES IF I DIDN'T HIDE MY WEAPONS WELL!" Yelled Jason

It was a good thing Sarah was training to a be a psychiatrist and was taught to handle the most unusual, and a good thing she had been around Styx and Jason enough to not flip at dead bodies, because what was in front of her, was some kind of mixture of both.

She blinked a few times before turning to the albino.

"Eh…nice. Not my cup of tea, I admit, but its pretty amazing. I couldn't do it if I tried. Where did you get the…other half?" She asked, referring to the crocodile head on the figure.

Otis shrugged with a smile.

"Rufus caught one down by the creek."

"You have crocks?"  
"Guess so." He muttered, Sarah assuming he wasn't one for talking.

Glancing around the room she noticed the chair/prison she had broken out of with a small smirk of satisfaction before turning to him with crossed arms, walking around casually.

"So…how many girls did that work on before me?" She asked, smirking as she leaned against his desk.

Otis rose an eyebrow as he looked at the chair before shrugging again.

"Give or take twenty, that's not counting the ones tied to the bed."

Sarah's eyebrows rose as she looked at that bed. Yeah, she could imagine what all took place there…speaking of which, she should vacate the room before he got any…artistic ideas. Smiling, she pushed herself up from the desk.

"I'll look at some more of your art a little bit later. I've seen a lot already at…Captain Spaulding's gas station."

Otis's darted toward her, before smirking.

"Yeah? And what'd ya think?" His smirk grew as he advanced on her.

Although Sarah did back away, she held her chin high and kept her eyes locked on his as she quickly withdrew a skinning knife, not quite yet pointing it at him.

"I thought the paintings were really amazing, but I suck at art, so…" She shrugged. Otis was still advancing, and when he got about a foot away she whipped out the knife.

"Back off, Casper."

Otis smirked down at the knife and rose an eyebrow before chuckling.

"Aw hell, momma, I aint doin shit to you yet, so just calm the fuck down." He muttered before turning into his 'art studio' and tearing off something off the…easel.

Sarah rose an eyebrow at him and slowly put the knife away, waiting for him to turn and suddenly have a different idea.

"YOU!" she suddenly herd, and instantly she wondered what she was thinking letting Jason off his leash, before turning and running down the stairway.

­

Cutter stood there with his hands in the air, wondering where the hell everyone was. There was no way this asshole and his psycho friend took out the whole family…was there? His lip rose at that thought into a snarl as Jason continued to point the weapon at him.

"You miserable mother-fuck!" Yelled Jason, pulling the hammer back and then the trigger, Cutter's eyes closing as he saw the finger movement and awaited…

Click.

Click.

"FUCK!" Yelled Jason, slamming the pistol down on the ground, the dark metal bouncing slightly with the force off the flooring.

"NOW I KNOW WHY SHE DIDN'T TAKE IT FROM ME!" He yelled again, more to himself as he threw himself on the couch with a thump, his head between his hands, gripping his hair.

"Argh! Fuck pond water and farm houses! I WANT A CIGARETTE!"

He whined, Cutter still standing at the door a little lost. That asshole had just tried to shoot him! Would have shot him if he hadn't been out of bullets! Sneering, Cutter pulled out his own weapon.

Sarah had her gun pulled out before she was even down the hallway, having a good idea at who was 'you' and whom Jason was probably stupidly threatening with a empty gun.

She ran down the stairs just in time to see the clown pull out a similar black pistol with a sneer and a deadly look as he advanced on the now oblivious Jason.

"HEY! Hold it right there!"

Cutter turned his own gun toward her and they had a stare off.

"Your aim aint nuthin compared to mine, sweet cheeks." He said, pulling back his hammer.

Sarah merely rose an eyebrow and returned the favor, aiming down at him.

"Well you better have good aim, seeing as your standing the middle of a living room and I'm surrounded by stairwell." She remarked, smirking at his blink.

"JOHNNY LEE, YOU LET THAT YOUNG WOMAN GO!"

Came the deep accented voice of Mother Firefly from the basement door.

Instantly Cutter rolled his eyes and put his gun arm down.

"Aw hell woman, cant I get a moments peace while in this house!?"

"No you sure as hell cant when you go'round threaten'in our special guest like that." She muttered, coming up from the stairs and going in front of him to look at Sarah with a welcoming smile.

"This here's our new friend. They're gonna be stayin here a while while R.J. fixes up their car."

Sarah had uncocked and just put her pistol back in its holster as she stared at what she thought was a couple…or use to be at least. Truth be told she really had no idea, this whole trip had ended up really weird. In fact, she might just drop environmental science class just for good luck after this.

Mother Firefly turned to her with a smile and Sarah came back to herself remembering momma's words.

"Oh no, that's not really necessary. I'm sure Jason or Lithium can figure out how to fix that thing." Said Sarah, a little uncomfortable with the way both Cutter and Mother Firefly were looking at her, Cutter with almost a bored interest and Mother with a…psychotically caring interest.

"Oh its not a problem, dear! R.J. Loves fixin things, its just usually once we fix people's car's we trash them an hour later." She said mater-of-factly, as if discussing how to recycle a can.

Sarah chuckled slightly to herself, taking one more step down the stairs.

"I don't think you can trash that thing much more, least not the front end."

Jason's head rose, for the first time in the last few minutes, as he herd his name about five minutes before hand, his eyes very dazed before he sneered.

"Hey, it aint my fault cow's like to take moonlit walks, okay?"

To which Sarah just rolled her eyes.

Mother Firefly gave them both a kind smile for a minute before turning towards the open door and noticing the bags of chicken (none splattered, thank god) on the floor. She turned and lightly hit Cutter on the arm.

"Go clean up your mess so I can serve dinner, got a whole household to feed!" She clucked, turning to go walk in the kitchen.

Cutter merely rolled his eyes before pointing to Jason.  
"You startled me, you clean it up."

Jason sneered at his finger.  
"You dropped it."  
"Go get it or else you don't eat!"

Muttering to himself, he got up and headed toward the bags of chicken, angry that he had to clean it up when he wasn't even hungry.

Sarah smiled at this scene, almost feeling homey here now that…everyone had put their pistol away and no one was tied up. Well, no one from the car, at least. Other people, well…life's a bitch, best learn to expect pms from her.

Smiling, she was about to continue her way down the stairway when an arm startled her from behind. Turning, she glared at the albino who had his arm around her middle, his eyes sparkling dangerously.

"Better stay on your toes, Barbie girl." He whispered to her before nearly shoving her down the stairway with a smirk, Sarah easily catching herself and turning to give him the finger.


	8. Dinner part 1

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devils Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Sarah, Jason, Styx, Nox, and Lithium. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers. I make absolutely no money. And I obviously do not own Barbie, that's just Otis's nickname for Sarah.

Authors note: : D

"Daddy!" yelled Baby as she emerged from the basement, running to give him a big hug which he gladly accepted.

"There's my Baby Girl! How you doin?" He asked, tussling her hair as she munched on her bubble gum.

"I'm doin great, Daddy, do you meet the new psycho!?"

Mother Firefly turned from her position at the stove, warming up some vegetables to go with the chicken.  
"Now hunny, you know its not polite to call people that."

"YEahhhh, but he's got the mental ward wrist band and everything!"

Said Baby with a pout, one arm still wrapped around Cutter who rolled his eyes.

"Aw hell with polite. He's a damn loony and he got the band to prove it, damn kid shot up a customer for shoutin it out when he saw it." Said Cutter, turning to get into the fridge, Baby leaning over him to get something to drink her self.

Mother Firefly turned with a look of surprise.

"Did he really? He's down there tauntin them kids with knives but I didn't think he'd do that."

Cutter opened a beer and turned back to her, taking a gulp and leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, some customer walked in while he was reaching up and lookin at something and his jacket slipped and show'd it off. Dumbshit shouted it out and cripple boy in the living room was on his feet quicker than a rooster with a fire-ant up its ass, shootin the guy up and then they both turned to me. I had'a convince'em they pointing at the wrong guy."

Baby listened intently, looking at him as she played with her gum, a glass in the other hand full of fruit juice.

"How'd ya do that?" She asked, taking a sip.

Cutter leaned back for another second and took a deep drink of his beer before crunching up the empty can.

"Skinny ass came over and saw the blood from the last asshole to piss me off and said I had some skeletons in my own closet."

To which all in the room chuckled.

Nox groaned as she sat there and watched Styx continue to make stabbing motions at the people in the cages between the bars, making them all shrink back in terror.

Tiny sat next to her now, looking a lot more calm since Baby and Mother Firefly had come down. Both had given her a very awkward hug on her part and watched Styx for a minute, Nox warning them that he didn't like to be touched, and if they tried he might turn that knife on them before they left.

Suddenly, she sniffed the air.

Something didn't smell quite so much like piss anymore.

Sniff sniff…FOOD!

Nox jerked up and looked over at Styx who had that crazed little childish grin on his face as he jabbed his knife between the bars at the people.

"Hey! Styx! I smell food, I'm pretty damn sure they'll be there when you get back."

Styx turned and glanced at her with a pout.

"Food doesn't take that long to eat."  
Pout.

"Styx!"

He whined but pulled away from the bars, still pouting and walked over to Nox who got up from the bed to stand.

"I smell chicken, so wipe that look off your face."

Suddenly Styx had a look of absolute joy as he turned to run up the stairs like an excited child.

Nox rose an eyebrow after him before stretching and looking at the…person next to her with a smile.

"Hey! I want food, you want food?" She asked, briefly forgetting his deaf.

But Tiny just nodded his head, probably reading her lips and smelling the food as she turned to walk up the stairs, fallowed closely behind by him.

Sarah walked into the kitchen just as everyone finished chuckling.

Feeling a little out of place, she rose an eyebrow.

"Eh, miss something?"

Cutter smiled at her then chuckled again.

"Naw, just family talk. Where yall from anyways?"

Sarah thought for a minute if telling these people their house's location was really a good idea before replying.

"Arlington."

"Ah, well that's not too far away." He said before reaching into the fridge for another beer, earning a hit from Mother Firefly.

"Now Johnny you gonna drink up all Rufus and Otis's beer you keep getting in there!"

"Aw, ta hell with whitey and R.J., I'm thirsty."

Mother Firefly rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well when R.J. comes in here lookin for a beer you tell him to go ta hell."

"I will!"

Sarah smiled at the families bickering before Baby suddenly jumped up in front of her.

"Hi! I haven't learned your name yet!"  
Sarah licked her dry lips and smiled again, reaching out her bloody hand from…well hell if she knew. Probably just got on her hand from being in Otis's room. That was enough to explain the unexplainable when it came to blood stains.

She held out her somewhat bloody hand to Baby who with a big smile took it with a shake.

"I'm Baby Firefly!"

Sarah gave a crooked smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…something out of a comic book series."  
"Yeah, when Otis moved in he made it all up."

Sarah gave an understanding nod.

"Sooo what is the psycho boy's name?" Asked Baby, looking at her as she leaned back almost seductively over the counter, causing Sarah to raise an eyebrow again.

"Ah, Styx. We ah, broke him out of Weeping Willows."

Baby smiled and looked at her.

"Yeahhh, I remember seeing something like that on the TV. They caught some footage of it, camera's of the hospital, but ya cant see nuthin good, no blood or nuthin, just a buncha doctors getting beat up by someone in a white outfit."

Sarah chuckled, having also have seen the clip after having got home that night. Yeah, she was maybe, four feet out of the camera's range when that footage was taken.

"Yeah. Lithium luckily destroyed all his papers."

Mother Firefly was pouring the vegetables into a bowl now to be served at the table as she looked over her shoulder.

"Surely burnin some papers aint gonna let the boy run free, someone's got to remember him!"

Sarah gave her first sadistic grin since she entered the house, staring at the wood of the counter.

"Nah. Styx drove his doctor crazy, so crazy the man hung himself in his house, Styx's notes from their sessions as his note, which Lithium disposed of. When we all broke him out, Jason went into the ward and fucked with the machinery, zapping the shit out of himself so bad his left arm has permanent nerve damage. Since the machinery went out, psycho's ran wild."

Cutter gave a somewhat impressed look as Baby leaned over closer to her.

"I don't remember seein that on the television."  
Sarah gave her a kind smile.  
"Of course not, dear, they don't want enforcement fuck ups shown on TV, else you might loose your faith in them."

They all laughed at that, just as Styx ran into the room rapidly searching for chicken.

"Calm down boy, it'd be served in a minute. Just go take a seat somewhere."

Sarah glanced inside the dinning room in which Styx ran, counting the chairs and then the number of people before turning back to the family.

"Ah, where we gonna sit?" She asked.

Tiny, Nox, and Jason appeared near the doorway, Jason dazed and Nox with a raised eyebrow before smirking.

Throwing an arm around Jason's shoulder in an over-friendly gesture for someone who hated Jason as much as she did, she leaned over him.

"Jason can sit on the floor."


	9. Dinner Part 2

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devils Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Jason, Sarah, Styx, Nox, and Lithium. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers. I make absolutely no money. And I obviously do not own Barbie, that's just Otis's nickname for Sarah

Authors Note: : D

Jason turned and sneered at Nox.

"No, Jason cant eat on the floor." He replied, glaring at her.

Nox merely smirked and swiftly kicked a foot under his right one and pulled back while pushing his shoulders forward, Jason face-planting into the floor.

"Sure he can, see, fits right in there!" Said Nox, stomping on him like a rug.

SQEAK!

Baby, who had been laughing, as well as Cutter and a snickering Styx, all turned to stare at Jason's back pocket, Nox looking down with a very confused look.

Stomp-squeek

Stomp stomp – squeak squeak.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Yelled Jason from under her, Nox paying him no mind before turning around.

"I don't even want to know."

"Jason, why is your pocket squeaking?"

Jason growled as he stood up, dusting himself off with a snarl.

"I don't know!" He reached into his back pocket and gave the dog toy a very confused look.

Styx suddenly broke out into snickers as Nox chuckled darkly to herself.

"Ohh…I remember that." She said, going to sit next to Styx.

Jason rose an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Care to explain?"  
"Sure. There was this crazed dog on a leash when we were walking earlier today and Styx saw his toy in the yard so he snuck it into your back pocket in hopes the dog would find encouragement to break loose." She gave a depressed look for a moment.

"Unfortunately, no such thing happened."

Jason rolled his eyes as Baby laughed.

"Alright, now yall go scoutin out in the barn and wherever else you left people in chairs and bring'em in." Said Momma, coming into the dinning room with a large bowl that barely fit with all the lit candles.

"Awww, but Momma, where we gonna put them if we take'em out of the chairs?"

"Put'em back in the cages, Rufus done made them for a reason!"

Jason scowled at the name of Rufus. That was supposedly the guy who knocked them out.

Sarah stepped in.

"Ah, you don't have to go through all that trouble, we can stand and eat or something, besides, I don't think that many chairs'd fit at the table anyway."

Cutter turned toward her and eyed her for a second before grabbing the chicken.

"Nah, we've had more. Just gotta get Otis to bring his chair down and Baby to go get her chair. Tiny dun like eatin in front'a new people anyhow."

Jason did the math and glanced around.

"Two people are still chairless."

Nox smirked for a moment, glancing around.

"See? Jason can really eat on the floor."

Jason sneered at her and gave her the finger before Baby stepped in with a pout.

"I'll go get Otis and we'll get the two from the barn…"

Momma Firefly gave her a kiss on the head.

"Now that's my good little girl." She said as Baby suddenly chirped up and started skipping up the stairs.

"Aw hell, why we gotta eat anyhow!" was Otis's reply as he dejectedly fallowed Baby back down the stairs.

"Come on, Barbie Girl, give us a hand." Said Otis as they passed Sarah, him grabbing her arm and tugging.

"Ugh, your so polite." Commented Sarah, fallowing with a roll of her eyes. Well, she had a good idea of what they were going to do…

Jason's now alert eyes fallowed them out the door, fallowed Sarah specifically out the door. That fuckin Albino had better not lay a finger on her. Jason may be gay but he thought of Sarah as his best-friend, his sister, and his other half, in a completely non-sexual way. He knew he'd be nowhere and nothing without her and wasn't going to let a bunch of psycho's end that.

Cutter glanced at the near fuming person and chuckled.

"Hell son, after what I saw in the shop, you aint got nuthin to fear."

Otis muttered to himself as he dug the key out of his pocket, moving to unlock the door.

Baby and Sarah standing behind him a little awkwardly, or well, Sarah was, Baby just stood there bored and chomping on her gum before giving Sarah a playful shove.

"Better have good arms, girl, they run like you like they might actually escape!"

She said with a giant grin, Sarah giving an indulging smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…I have a feeling I can handle it…"

With that, Otis moved the padlock off the chain and undid it, tossing them both to the ground beneath them before he pulled open the doors.

The scent of decay struck first, and then screams.

There was a dead one handing, a dead one laying, a live one laying, and two lives tied to a chair.

Sarah tried not to gag at the scent of it, giving it all a rather bored look.

"There's my favorite toy! And how we feelin today!?" Baby bounced over to one of the men who were tied to the chair, he had a couple of good cuts on him, some nice wounds, but nothing severe. Yet.

Baby removed his gag to hear the response.

"Fuck you."

She laughed, Otis walking over to the sobbing girl in the chair, his eyes sparkling with a deep fire as he looked between the sobbing, bruised and cut up girl and Sarah.

Licking his lips, he leaned down to the bound girls ear, looking over at Sarah.

"You see that girl over there, standing in the doorway?"

The bound woman shakily nodded.

"I'm gonna let you go, and that woman is gonna take you to safety. But you gotta promise me you wont say a word, ya hear?" He said, looking at the tied girl.

Her eyes widened with hope and she eagerly nodded her head, looking at him.

Sarah swallowed. Now that was just cruel.

Removing her gag, he looked at her.

"Now say 'I promise, Otis.'"

"I promise, Otis, I wont say anything, I swear!"

"Now that's a good girl…"

Otis smirked evilly and started slicing through the rope that tied her.

Sarah looked the hopeful woman over with a look of boredom. Those chairs had better be damn comfy for what she was going through to sit in one.

Once the woman was free she broke out onto a run at Sarah, trying to run past her, but Sarah caught her and threw her back, landing her on the ground beneath her.

"No! God, no, no, no, No! You said you'd help me!" She sobbed, looking up at Sarah. But Sarah didn't look at her. She didn't want to see the brown hair or green eyes, the pale skin that was once beautiful, she just wanted to get this done with, this being more of a Nox, Jason, and Styx thing than her own.

Sarah walked over to her and held her down with a foot to her chest.

Finally locking eyes with the woman, she let a somewhat sadistic smile come to her face.

"I didn't say shit. He did."

The backdoor slammed open as Otis lead a shaking and sobbing woman, bound at the wrist by cut piece of rope through it and down the basement stairs.  
"Yeah, yeah, sob, sob, be happy ya aint dead!" He muttered as he walked down stairs, Baby pushing and shoving a man similarly bound, laughing every time he fell and couldn't balance himself enough to get back up.

"Now Baby don't you go kickin him down them steps, you know they aint that sturdy!"

"Yes, Momma!" She pouted, grabbing the man by the hair and pushing him in front of her to walk downward.

Jason's eyes waited for Sarah to come back through, and his body relaxed when he finally did catch site of her, a chair in each arm and trying to manage them through the door.

Nox got up to help her and when they entered the dinning room, started putting them in spaces.

"Well, aren't we gonna be just cozy." Stated Jason.

Otis and Baby came back up the stairs, Baby heading for the living room to go and get her chair as Otis paused to stand in the doorway momentarily.

"Whitey get your ass up them steps an bring me a chair, boy, this food aint getting no warmer!" Said Cutter, Otis making sure to flip him off one more time before heading up the steps.

Mother Firefly sat down and glanced around.

"Tiny went to go get Grampa." She said, absentmindedly.

To which, Cutter rolled his eyes.

"Whopty fuckin doo." Earning him a light slap from Momma.

"Aw hell woman, knock it off, man's an old shit anyway."

"You hush your mouth bout Grampa!"

"Hell." Muttered Cutter, deciding to drop the subject.

Jason's eyebrows rose as he watched the scene, glancing around the room.

Styx sat next to him impatiently, wanting his chicken apparently, as he wiggled that way and this like an excited three year old.

Baby came back down the stairs first with a wooden chair similar to all the others at the table, one she sat extremely close to Jason and sat on, edging toward his knee as she turned and gave him a smile.

Jason scowled, having already announced his sexual preferences and disinterest in the woman next to him.

Otis fallowed, holding the metal, rickety, and wheel chair up as he walked in, setting it down next to his own and right in front of Sarah, pulling it out for her with a deadly smirk.

Sarah, who had been standing against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, glanced down at it and the smile he was wearing, The tape she had cut her way out of still remained on her and the chair.

With a challenging smirk, she walked over and took the seat, continuing to give him a challenging look as he sat down in his own seat right next to her.

Nox took a seat next to Styx, who instantly leaned over and gave her a kiss before continuing to bounce in his chair as the time of eating chicken came nearer.

Within minutes Grampa and Rufus entered the room and took their seats, Grampa on the other side of Jason and Rufus on the other side of Otis, Rufus giving the room a some what confused look before turning down to his empty plate.

Grampa gave the same look to the room before turning impatient.

"Well hell, boy, pass me that damn chicken!"


	10. Dinner Part 3

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

Disclaimer: I only own Jason, Styx, Nox, Sarah, and Lithium. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: Lithium has only been mentioned once so far, he'll be mentioned more later but he IS another character who comes more into play later on, but they will mention him on occasion, and one of the other characters will tell you who he is before you meet him. REVIEWS ARE MUCH LOVED, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Jason's eyes widened at the demand and he quickly handed the old man the chicken, trying to ignore the crushed look Styx gave at having the pile of gold being moved further away from him.

Giving an apologetic look he moved the vegetables near Styx who looked at them dejectedly for a moment before putting some on his plate.

"Damn it boy, I wanted them too!" Said the old man, sneering at Jason, who rose his eyebrows again, not knowing what to say to the new person next to him. Baby on the other side of him though leaned over Jason, quite seductively, putting one hand on his knee as she leaned over to the old man.

"Grampaaa, he's new! He don't know you go first!"

Jason gave a slightly sick look at her body as it leaned over his and then looked at the old man again who waved a dismissing hand at them both.

"Now Grampa, be nice to the new folks! They're friends, see, Sarah here even helped Otis and Baby bring in the playmates from the barn!" Said Momma, passing the chicken down, Styx starting to bounce and wiggle again as his ecstasy grew closer, Nox putting a hand on his knee to settle him down.

Otis's head turned at the sound of his name and he gave the old man a glare before taking the chicken from Rufus and turning to Sarah with it, not even getting any for himself.

Sarah gave his empty plate an odd look before going to grab the chicken from his hand, but Otis's grip tightened when she tried to take it, her eyes meeting his when he smirked at her. Sneering, Sarah tugged harder, and finally he let go, continuing to watch her with a smirk.

By the time she had finished putting the last piece on her plate, Styx had reached over her and taken it from her left hand, snagging four pieces for himself.

"Good lord son, ain't never had anyone like my chicken THAT much!" Said Cutter, laughing as Styx gave a shy look and quickly passed the bag to Nox who gave a slight smile.

"Yeah, Styx loves chicken and candy." She said, grabbing only one piece, trying to confiscate for the amount Styx decided he wanted.

Within a couple of minutes, all food had been passed out, by the time everyone else had gotten their food, Styx had chewed his way through two pieces of chicken and eaten all his vegetables.

Currently, there was no talk, although everyone was doing something while they ate.

Otis was watching Sarah, who pointedly ignored him, Cutter was watching Styx as he slowly ate his own food, a look of amazement and confusion at how quickly the boy ate, as was Nox, Rufus was staring Jason down, whom he remembered to have been the first person he knocked out, Jason was sneering at the hand that kept sneaking over to his thigh from Baby's side of him, and Grampa Hugo was stealing food off of his plate while he tried to fend away the succubus, Momma hitting Grampa each time he snagged a bite.

"DAMN IT WOMAN, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jason finally shouted, grabbing a fork to stab at Baby's hand with, noticing how suddenly all his food had disappeared. Baby laughed sadistically at him, that little childish laugh that made Jason sneer.

"Baby, leave our guest alone!" Said Momma, Cutter eyes leaving the amazing site of Styx's disappearing chicken to dart over there.

Baby huffed and finally turned down to her own plate with new interest, starting to eat her chicken, Jason giving Momma a thankful look before he turned to the scraps of his own plate with slight confusion.

Grampa, his time of theieving having ran out, glanced around for something else to be entertained with while he ate, his eyes falling upon Sarah, whom still had pieces of duck tape on her and the chair, making it easy to see her former situation.

"Got away, did she, Otis? Done said ya suck at restraining people, barb wire does the best." He scolded, turning back to his plate.

"Shut your mouth, you old fuck. She's the first outta fifty." Sneered Otis, leaning over the table towards him.

Jason chuckled at this.

"Naw, its not the restraints that sucked, its forgetting to check for weapons. Allow me to demonstrate." He said, pushing his chair out and walking over behind Styx, who was obliviously munching happily on his last piece of chicken, Nox turning to eye Jason.

Jason's hand darted under Styx who jerked in his seat, nearly jumping up with wide eyes. "YIPE!" He exclaimed, turning around with a glare at Jason.

Jason laid the large weapon on the table.

"See? Buck knife."

Styx stared at him with wide eyes, his body suddenly tense.

"I feel violated…" He said in a small voice, still looking at Jason with wide eyes.

"I'll be god damned, he talked!" Said Cutter, putting his beer down, Jason ignoring him as Otis seemed to be watching him curiously.

"There's more too, see-" Jason reached for Styx's leg this time, Nox sneering and grabbing her fork quickly from the table and stabbing it right into his left hand.

"Leave him alone, shitface!" Sneered Nox, grabbing Styx's buck knife off the table next to threaten Jason with.

Jason stared at his stabbed hand with a sneer, Styx shifting and pulling out his small pistol from his pocket to aid Jason's demonstration.

"God damn it, Nox, I just sewed that fucking hand up!" Yelled Sarah, putting her fork down, Cutter laughing.

"I was about ta say, you gonna piss off that lady down there, she just fixed that hand." He laughed, looking down at them.

Jason pulled it out though, smirking at the lack of blood.

"Missed me, bitch! Saved by the hand wraps!" He said, walking back over to his seat, his plate practically empty now, being Hugo's chances had been returned to him.

Baby turned to him with a smile that told Jason he wasn't going to like whatever she was about to say.

"Oh sweetheart, I'll check you for weapons anytime you want!" She said, leaning over him.

"Argh!" Commented Jason, wishing he still had food so he could distract himself.

"Now Grampa look what ya done did, boy ain't got no food left!" Scolded Momma, getting the last bag of chicken and passing it down to Jason.

"Here, hunny, eat up." She said, smiling at him as Grampa glared, Jason awkwardly accepting the bag with a smile back at Momma Firefly, Cutter raising an eyebrow in the general direction.

"Yall are sure good at entertaining at dinner, been a while since I saw blood letting at the table." Commented Cutter, finally grabbing his own piece of chicken up to munch on.

"Technically she didn't break the skin, so I have yet to bleed." Replied Jason with a satisfied smirk, taking a bite of the chicken to make sure he was being polite, after digesting all the medication Sarah had given him he wasn't really having much an apatite.

Baby turned toward him with a confused look before turning his left hand over, showing the blood stains on the wrap from the disturbed stitches from the fork.

"Damn." He muttered, looking at his hand.

"God damn it, if I have to fix those stitches, one of you is going to pay." Threatened Sarah, Styx wiggling to put his weapons back in their original place.

Jason rolled his eyes at the threat and turned to Styx's wiggling with a smirk.

"Ah, Styx, you got, ah…" He motioned…to his whole face, Styx looking at him confused.

Rufus, for the first time the whole evening, motioned toward his napkin, Styx getting the idea and taking it up.

"I think you need a beach towel, man, you got that shit all over." Commented Jason.

Suddenly Nox's head rose as something came to mind.

"Hey…what happened to Tiny? He said he was hungry."

Momma Firefly's eyebrows crossed as she looked at Nox with confusion, as did most of the Fireflys.

"Why, hunny, Tiny don't like eatin in front of new folk. Sides, he don't talk, how'd you know his name?"

Nox swallowed before answering, having been chewing during the question and rose her left hand onto the table so they could read it, Grampa Hugo slappin the table in laughter, earning a strange look from most of the other table occupants.

"When Styx ran up stairs at the smell of chicken I turned toward him and asked if he was hungry and he nodded his head, I figured if he was willing to write on me he ought to be willing to eat in front of me." Explained Sarah.

"Must have read her lips and smelled the food." Summed Otis, looking at Momma.

"Well hunny, he'll warm up to ya. I don't know where yall is sleepin anyhow, so I'm sure you'll get to know each other."

Nox rose an eyebrow at the innuendo, Baby suddenly wrapping her arms around Jason.

"Your sleeping with me!"

Jason gave a whining noise.


	11. Surgery

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devils Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Styx, Sarah, Nox, Lithium, and Jason. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers. I make absolutely no money. I obviously do not own Barbie either, that's just Otis's nickname for Sarah.

Authors note: YES, REVIEWS! Thank youuu! : D. Okay, now I'm going off of the idea that I've noticed a lot of HO1C writers don't go off of, I'm assuming the masks, and showtime, were just a Halloween special for the Firefly house. I cant really see Otis yielding to wearing a mask to eat dinner every night, and lets face it, he has to eat.

From the corner of the room, came a loud dinging noise, indicating the location of a clock no one had noticed before hand, and making most of the table jump, not including the Firefly's.

"Dinners over!" yelled Grampa, vacating the table quickly.

"Munsters are on!" Were his final words as he disappeared. Jason raising an eyebrow at the now empty seat next to him.

Cutter rolled his eyes as the man ran to the television like a life source, Otis glaring in the general direction.

A little dejectedly, Jason looked down at his plate.

"I think I've been robbed." He finally stated, glancing around the table.

Cutter chuckled.

"Yeah, you got the shitty end of that deal"

"Momma forgot to tell you Grampa don't like visitors much, until their tied up or in the basement." Said Baby, leaning over him again.

"That old fuck don't like nuthin or nobody." Said Otis, still picking at his vegetables. Cutter gave him a strange look, finishing off his beer.

"Look who's talking, whitey." Said Cutter, Otis, offended, stood to say something back but was interrupted by Styx's loud and long yawn.

Eyes turned to look at Styx, who merely leaned over to lay his head on Nox's shoulder, blinkingly sleepily.

"Well that was quick." Commented Nox, kissing his head, Styx giving her a sleepy smile.

"Aww, he's so adorable! Like a deadly little teddy bear!" Said Baby, leaning over to rub his hair, Styx sleepily snapping at her hand lightly with his teeth.

Jason gave Styx a grateful look at having Baby's attention diverted from him.

"Your lucky, usually Styx doesn't let people he doesn't know very well touch him. At least…not without any long-term repercussions." Said Sarah, with a smirk.

Momma smiled a her.

"Well hunny, Tiny doesn't usually say anything to new folks either, guess yall will just fit right in, huh?" Cutter glanced toward her for a moment before scanning over the room briefly.

Otis finally rolled his eyes, moving to get up.

"I got shit to do, planning my new project out!" He snapped, as if everyone had suddenly became a nuisance, and walked upstairs.

After dinner and after everything settled down, most of them now in the living room watching the TV with Baby, Jason began to remember something.

"OH!"

Sarah jumped next to him, turning.

"What?"

"My foot!"

Sarah glanced at the converse covered limb.

"What about it?"

"It feels weird."

"And you just…thought of this?" She said, giving him an odd look.

"Well yeah, sorta, I forgotted in my intoxicated state."

Nox glanced over at him.

"Jason, your always in an intoxicated state."  
"I AM NOT!" He shouted back, earning an eye roll from Nox and a glare from Styx who until previously had been dozing with his head in Nox's lap.

Baby turned to all of them.

"Shut the fuck up, your making me miss my favorite part!"

Jason sneered and gave her the finger when she turned around.

Sarah turned back toward Jason, ignoring the feuding.

"What about your foot feels weird?"

"THE foot" he whispered, not in the mood to listen to Baby bitch.

Sarah gave him a very bored look.

"Okay, Jason, when I ask, what about your foot feels weird, I don't expect you to say the palm of your hand, I know you mean the foot itself."

Jason stared completely bewildered.

Groaning, Sarah abbreviated.

"Okay, the heel, the toe, GIVE ME A HINT HERE!"

"OH! I don't know…the whole thing…feels like…something's in it almost…" He said, pushing it against the ground with a wince.

"Yeah, now that those drugs have wore off a bit, that really fuckin hurts."

Sarah's eyebrows furred together for a moment before she went and kneeled in front of Jason, his eyebrows raising as she started to untie his shoe.

He grinded his teeth slightly as he watched her, his foot starting to hurt worse as the pressure on it was loosened, converse having a lot of string crossing and untying involved in their removal.

After finally undoing the unholy knot Jason had made out of his shoe strings, she pulled the shoe off, her eyes widening at the blood soaked sock. It wasn't just the sock either, the fabric of the converse themselves were soaked with it too, she realized, now that she was looking.

"Ho, shit." Said Jason, his own eyebrows raising at the sight. How the fuck did that happen.

Swallowing, Sarah lifted his foot up slightly with pitying wince.

"Oh." She said, looking up at him.

"Oh what? Why am I bleeding?"  
Baby immediately turned around.  
"Bleeding?" She said, completely interested.

"Yeah, he got glass embedded in his foot." Explained Sarah, Baby moving down to the floor and scooting over to look at it.

"Good job, cock-stain." She said, looking up at Jason.

"Hey hey, fuck you blonde cunt."  
"Don't call me a fuckin cunt you fuckin faggot!"

"Don't call me a faggot you fuckin cunt!"  
"HEY!" Shouted Sarah before they could get too involved. Man, Jason had a real problem with getting along with girls. Perhaps it really was a good thing he was gay.

"Fuck you and fuck him! You can go and bleed to death for all I care!" Shouted Baby, stomping off upstairs to where her room was.

Jason rose an eyebrow before realizing that meant he was relieved of the succubus's presence, which he realized with a grin.

Shrugging, Sarah leaned back towards the wound.

"Ah, your going to need more of those white little pills." She said, looking up at Jason who had his head laid back calmly against the back of the sofa.

"Why?" He asked, pulling his head up.

"Because your not going to like me getting these pieces of glass out."

At this time, Otis started walking downstairs, his eyebrows raising at the scene in the living room.

"What the hell you do to piss Baby off?" He asked, going to sit next to where Sarah was, only technically sitting next to Jason, being Sarah was on the floor and he sat on the couch.

"Oh, Jason being the asshole he usually is." Said Sarah, glancing around for her bag in which she carried her medical equipment.

"Oh, Jason being the asshole he usually is." Mocked Jason, glaring down at her.

Sarah slowly raised her head up, her hand tightening around his ankle.

"Hey, there's a hatchet right over there on that lamp stand. You wanna keep mocking me and we'll see how I get that glass outta your foot, hmm?" She threatened, her eyes sparkling with danger in the light.

Otis grinned down at her with a smirk of his own.

"You can play doctor to me anytime you want, momma." He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Sarah gave a grin back.

"Sorry, taken currently, come back on a less busy hour."

Otis's smirk grew.

"Oh I will." He said with a promise, his own eyes glittering dangerously.

"Oh Otis, don't go threatening the girl, yall done made a truce!" Said Momma, who suddenly appeared out from the kitchen, making everyone in the room raise their heads in surprise.

"Oh I wasn't threatening her. It was a promise, and what I promised went nothing against the truce." He said, his eyes going back down to meet hers.

Sarah rose an eyebrow, smirking back at him dangerously before licking her lips. She didn't expect Otis to come downstairs and openly flirt with her, earlier he had been in a more challenging mood. Probably did something upstairs to calm himself down, she reasoned.

Jason sneered.

"Alright, stop flirting and fix my fucking foot."

Otis turned to him with an absolute snarl and Sarah glanced up annoyed.

"I cant fix your foot until I get my bag. All I have right now is my carving knife, which is what I'm going to use, but I was going to be kind and let you wait till I got those little white pills you love so much in here." She smirked dangerous, her left hand going to the small carving switch knife in her back pocket and pulling it out, flipping it open with a chuckle at Jason's widened eyes.

"But if you keep annoying me, we can start right now."  
"NO, no, you can flirt allllll you want!" Said Jason, swallowing.

Sarah smirked.

"That's what I thought."

Nox who had stayed silent throughout the whole interaction groaned, shifting a dozing Styx out of her lap.  
"Jesus fucking Christ, tell me where the God damn bag is and I'LL go get it, so long as he shuts the fuck up."

Jason sneered at her as she rose up.

"You shut the fuck up!" He shouted, causing her to grab the gun out of the back of her pants.  
"Keep talking, bitch, Sarah confiscated all of your weapons, what the fuck you gonna do?" Whispered Nox, pulling the hammer back on him.

Jason sneered at the gun, clearly not impressed or threatened.

"Oh knock it the fuck off, the bag is in the car, if you please." Hissed Sarah over her shoulder to Nox who dejectedly uncocked her gun and put it back away, heading outside.

Otis turned back to Sarah with a smirk.

"Where you plan on sleepin, momma?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, not looking at him, merely studying the underside of Jason's foot where the glass was embedded.

"Somewhere corpse free." She said, turning his foot slightly to the side. Man, she was going to have to dig the fabric from the sock out of there too. The glass must have fallen into the ankle of his shoe and made its way down, not reaching a harmful point until after the drugs had kicked in, thus his slight obliviousness to it.

Sarah sneered at the foot.  
Socks were not the cleanest article of clothing. Cleaning this wound out after she got done removing the glass and fabric was going to be a bitch, not to mention keeping it clean after she sewed it up.

"Oh I can clean my room out for you." Said Otis, still smirking.

Sarah glanced up at him with a smirk of her own.  
"Oh hunny, I don't want to wake up a corpse either."

"Well then, I guess your just going to have to stay on your toes, huh?" He grinned, his eyebrows raising once again suggestively. Otis had had plenty of women, most of which he got the most thrill out of killing, not fucking. But few, FEW had ever presented a danger too him like Sarah would, the closest he would ever come to meeting his match other than Baby, whom he thought too much of as a sister. Nox seemed to have more of an insanity twist to her, but she was taken, and....Sarah had that almost quiet danger that Styx had. Where Nox and Jason were both quick to jump to their barrels, Styx and Sarah seemed like the kind to wait it out and slit your throat when you least expected it. Which added a big exciting danger to the bedroom.

Nox muttered as she approached the pathetic looking vehicle.

RJ, or Rufus, whatever the fuck his name was, was working under the even more pathetic looking hood.

"Hey man, need in there for a second." Said Nox, going to open the passenger door.

Rufus glanced at her with an annoyed look before starting to ignore her presence. Well, what did she expect. The guy had knocked her out and all, there was bound to be tension.

Rolling her eyes at human emotions, she grabbed Sarah's little medical bag thing and slammed the door shut, strutting by Rufus who glared at her with a smirk before heading back into the house.

Tossing the bag at Sarah, Nox plopped back down in her original spot, Styx automatically moving his head back in her lap.

Scowling at having the bag tossed at her, Sarah grabbed it up and rummaged through it, pulling a pill bottle out and unscrewing it.


	12. Otis the assistant

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Sarah, Jason, Nox, Lithium, and Styx. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers. I make absolutely no money. I obviously do not own Barbie either, its just Otis's nickname for Sarah.

Authors Note: I'm tried. *yawns*

Jason laid back and buzzed for a couple of minutes, taking two long swallows from his flask to speed up the process of the drugs reaching their full effect.

Sarah still sat on the ground beneath him, her back against his skin, as his injurd knee rested over her shoulder. It was really an odd position, but it worked for keeping the foot in the air. Otis sat above her as well. He was wearing the same smirk her had been wearing since before dinner, every now and then tugging on her hair as they watched television, Sarah waiting for Jason's buzz to take full effect.

Whenever Otis decided to pester her, she would return the favor by elbowing his knee.

The jeans he wore had numerous holes and rips, blood stains and paint globs on them, a particular large rip on each knee, making an easy target for her elbow.

Doctor Wolfienstien was on, which Sarah thought was rather fitting considering she was about to start prepping for some pretty ghetto surgery.

Nox had fallen asleep, her head laid back on the back of the couch, her hand resting in sleeping Styx's hair as his head rested in her lap. Sarah glanced at them for a moment, giving them a loving glance for a moment, just thinking of how far they had come…

With a groan, Jason's head fell back against the couch, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Sarah instantly turned around, tapping Otis on the knee to get his attention as she held Jason's leg suspended in the air.

"Hold this for me for a second." She said, indicating towards the leg.

He muttered something but complied, leaning forward to grasp Jason's knee to try and hold the rest of the leg suspended.

Sarah gave him a thankful look before digging into her bag and pulling out first, a rolled up silk cloth, which she neatly laid out, then her small 2 oz flask, a roll of gawz, skin tape, and then reached back to get her pocket/carving knife out from her back pocket.

Before sanitizing her hands, she grabbed Jason's ankle, Otis still keeping a hold on the knee, and rolled his pant leg up, exposing the whole blood soaked sock.

Licking her lips and grabbing up the knife, she managed to slide the blade between his ankle and the fabric of the sock, slowly pulling up, the extremely sharp knife slicing through the heavy wet fabric smoothly.

Otis watch for a minute, Sarah still carefully slicing, trying not to jar the wound too much.

"If I aid you, do I get to be the patient next?" He asked, a smirk returning to his face.

Sarah eyebrow were crossed as she stared at the foot, doing her best to keep it steady and slice at the same time.

"I don't know, do you have any terminal or possibly fatal injuries?"She asked, glancing up at him wit a knowing look.

:"As a matter-o-fact, I think I do, wanna come give me a check-up, just in case?" He asked, smirking back at her.

"I'm only a surgeon, and I'm currently very busy. Come back when you have something embedded in you." She said with a wink and a smirk, then chuckled.

"If you'd like, I'm sure Nox could help you with getting a fatal or terminal injury."

Otis chuckled for the first time in Sarah presence and shook his head.

"No, I'm alright, thanks."

Sarah smiled at him kindly as well for the first time before turning back to Jason, whom she had finally slice completely through the sock. Now the fun part was, peeling the sock away from the injured spot where it had partly embedded itself into his foot through the glass.

Setting the knife down, she slowly peel the fabric away, Jason's unconscious body twitching at the feeling of the fabric pulling on the wounds. When the slice of fabric that covered the bottom of his foot where the injures were was removed, blood started pouring out.

"Okay, I know this is probably the opposite of what you usually do, but I'm going to need your assistance on this." Said Sarah, Otis grumbling as he went to kneel down.

"Aw hell, what ya need?"

"Currently I just need you to lay his leg down so that his foot is on that piece of cloth."

Otis complied before leaning back on his knees, watching her with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't a master surgeon, nothing like the Doctor downstairs, but he could put…pieces together, it was what he did as art, and learning a new technique every now and then wasn't entirely a bad thing.

Sarah instantly sanitized her hands and the knife with the liquor in the flask before dumping it on the still bleeding wound, causing the body above her to jerk and Jason's head to move to the side with a groan, a look of pain on his face even as his eyes remained closed.

Licking her lips and glancing back up at him to make sure he was out, she leaned down and started batting at the wound with the gawz, trying to rub the blood away enough to get a clear view of what was inside, the fabric of the sock having removed only some of the glass.

"I need a, ah, flashlight, so I can possibly catch the glitter of the glass." Said Sarah, turning toward Otis who glared at her.

"I didn't agree to be your own personal fucking servant, I'm just watching fuckin TV."

Sarah sneered at him, her brief moment of liking him vanishing.

"Fine then, I'll wake up Styx and will you tell him where the damn flashlights are?"

Otis's mouth opened and shut a couple of times as if trying to explain the location but then realizing he wasn't talking to a family member. Finally, he got up with a huff.

"Aw hell woman, I'll go get them my damn self." He muttered, walking off.

Sarah stared after him with a glare, wishing Momma was still in the kitchen so she could just yell for her help, but her and Cutter had disappear somewhere that Sarah really didn't care to know, and wasn't planning on finding out.

Within a couple of minutes, Otis returned, looking no less pissed than he did when he left, tossing a flashlight at her as he sat back on the couch and flipped channels.

Sarah sneered in his general direction again and dumped some liquor on the flashlight where she planned on touching it before turning it on and shinning it into the bloody foot.

Holding it in her left hand she positioned her right hand with her knife where the shinning continued and started carving, Otis every now and then glancing down to watch her performance, although his look got no different as he sat there stiffly.

Her focus was completely on removing the glass and fabric from the foot, she was so focused on it, that she barely noticed when Otis had shifted a little bit closer to her so that his knee brushed her arm when she worked.


	13. Sleeping with Guns

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Styx, Sarah, Nox, Jason, and Lithium. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers, unless said otherwise. I make absolutely no money. I obviously do not own Barbie either, that's just Otis's nickname for Sarah.

Authors Note: I have officially decided that Blue Oyster Cult – Don't Fear the Reaper would have been a better ending song for Devil's Rejects, although that's not the song mine ends with either. I just think that'd be better fitting for the Firefly's, because they sure as hell wouldn't fear the reaper, Free Bird was just like…sad, really.

_Rob Zombie –_

"_All is the family, my gun is runnin out."_

Jason woke up in a similar position as to what he fell asleep in. Laid back against he couch, only now, his foot was propped up and wrapped in a similar matter as his hand. The gawz on his hand had been changed and he could feel the wound had been cleaned, although the former wrap had been put back on.

Dazedly, he realized Sarah had been there, although she wasn't there now. Glancing around he realized Styx and Nox had also fallen asleep on the couch, and that next to him, sat someone else…with some kind of mask on his face.

He looked so…odd, for a minute Jason thought he was having a bad trip until he looked back over at Styx and Nox and saw that they were still normal looking. Maybe this was the one they had been callin Tiny, although he didn't look very Tiny at all. Even sittin down, the man looked like a giant. Jason gave him a smile and waved, not knowing what else to do, being he had herd that the man was deaf and very shy.

The man's eyes seemed to slowly move to him, and although Jason figured if he smiled he wouldn't know, Tiny raised a hand and waved his massive fingers at him.

Jason gave a huge, dipshit, smile.

"Yay." He stated, continuing to grin like an idiot.

_______________________________________________________________________

Otis had walked off back to his room, asking Sarah for some actual assistance, saying it was only fair since he helped her.

At first, she was weary that that something had to do with the bed or a knife, but he had assured her it was art related and had nothing to do with her. Once again, Sarah reminded him she sucked ass at drawing but he merely waved her off and continued to drag her upstairs by the arm.

When they got up there, Otis took her back into his art studio, where she had originally located the albino hours ago, and showed her a painting he had of what he planned his next creation to be. Sarah merely gave it a disoriented look, not personally one to be into this kinda stuff.

"If I got it all ready, you help me sew it together?" He finally asked her after they had stared at the painting for about give minutes, Sarah just glad it wasn't the leftovers of a woman. In fact, most of his…paintings and photos of his creations seemed to be made of males.

"Only like making guy creatures, huh?" Asked Sarah, deciding to abandon his question and the current painting.

Otis though was luckily easily distracted though when it came to talk of his art and walked over the where she had opened his photo album.

There was a lot of photos of people she assumed had once existed and were no longer among the living. Some had Otis attack them, some had Rufus attacking, some with Tiny helping, Baby playing, Spaulding and some young girl tied up, and an occasional one with Momma and some victim. There were even pictures of Baby with skeletons, which Sarah could only chuckle at. That girl was crazy.

But then there were actual family photos. There was a really cute one of Baby and Spaulding each with an arm wrapped around Momma, and a sweet one with Otis having his arm around Baby after putting his black cowboy hat on her head. There was one of Rufus and Otis, laughing at something, and then Spaulding and Otis, Tiny and Rufus, Baby and Tiny, and then there was a really adorable picture with all the kids in it. Tiny, Rufus, Baby, and Otis, all smiling. If Otis wasn't wearing blood stained pants it'd be like some normal family, minus Tiny's strange figure. Sarah stopped flipping pages to look at it for a minute. They had a photo album at home, a picture very similar, but this one for some reason just reached out and touched her. Beneath it all, these people were really loving, just only to each other. They were a family, a wonderful family that'd do anything and everything together, obviously.

"Buncha Mushy shit." Commented Otis from over her shoulder. Sarah turned to glance at him for a moment.

"You look happy." She commented.

"I was and am, why, don't I look just fuckin peachy, Barbie Girl?" He asked, looking at her. Although it didn't sound like it, he meant he was happy, and was insulting her for thinking he wasn't.

"Well, no need for snide remarks if you enjoyed something." Said Sarah, putting her nose slightly in the air at that. Otis raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"I'm always happy, what the hell's wrong with you?" He asked, indicating that she must not be happy.

Sarah gave him an annoyed look.

"Nothings wrong with me, I'm not depressed or unhappy, I love my life, I just think if you enjoy something than you shouldn't bitch about it."  
"I wasn't bitching about it! I said I had enjoyed it!" Otis finally yelled.

"YALL SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THERE OR I'LL COME UP THERE AND PUT MY BOOT IN YER ASS!" Was Cutter's yell from downstairs.

Sarah expected Otis to open the door and yell something back, but he merely gave the door a sneer before rolling his eyes and leaning back against the desk they were leaning over.

"So where are all of us going to sleep, since, we aren't…tied up." Asked Sarah, closing the phto album. Otis continued to stare at the cover for a minutem his eyebrows raising as he smirked.

"Oh, I can tie you up, if you'd like." He said, turning to look at her with the same smirk.

Sarah rose an eyebrow.

"Dido."

Otis smirked, looking at her, eyeing her, observing her.

"Stay in here and we'll see who gets tied up, hmm?" He commented, walking toward her with a growing grin as he grabbed up his skinning knife. Instantly, Sarah had her gun out, smirking as Otis continued to advance. He didn't stop until his knife rested against her throat and her gun pushed against his stomach as they stared into each other's eyes, both smirking, both watching, waiting for who backed down.

Without knowing it, Jason had fallen back asleep again. Drug induced, he imagined, as he briefly woke back up. This time when he glanced around he was the only one in the living room, and a blanket had been draped over him with a scribbled note in very bad hand writing.

"Little ones are sleeping downstairs with me."

Jason's vision blurred when he stared at it too long, assuming little ones to be Nox and Styx and Me to be Tiny.


	14. Playing with Guns

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Reject fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Styx, Sarah, Jason, Nox, and Lithium. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money. I also obviously do not own Barbie, that is just Otis's name for Sarah.

Authors Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, it keeps me writing. Hope I have other readers out there too!

Something was wrong. Jason's head twitched though his eyes remained closed. Someone was playing with the button to his pants. Sneering and groaning he slapped whatever the hell it was away, now somewhat awake, thinking it was just something in a dream.

Until he herd the slap of skin on skin.

His eyes instantly snapped open.

Tiny sat on his bed as he looked over at the sleeping couple on the floor. He had made a small matt/bed out of some blankets and laid it out for them to sleep on the stone floor with. He had originally thought they would want to sleep on the other side of his bed, away from the cages, but Styx had instigated that he wanted to sleep near the cages, where he had sat and taunted the people inside for a while, pointing his gun at this one and that, making the motions as though bars that he would fire, making the people shrink back against the wall.

Now he laid there, his small body wrapped around Nox's small body in a cuddling position beneath the covers. Tiny had never seen anyone cuddle like that. Otis had held Baby in his lap before, and Baby had sat in Cutter's lap when she was smaller, and he would wrap his arms around her, but he had never seen anything like this. It made his heart get…all warm and strange feeling. His eyes slowly moved away from the scene, feeling as if that feeling was wrong, something he wasn't suppose to feel.

In his sleep, Styx laid small kisses on the back of Nox's neck, making a captive in the cage cry from their own losses.

His head snapped up as his eyes opened.

"Hi sleepy head!" Baby was straddling his lap and undoing his pants.

"ARGH!" Jason tried to dispose of her neatly, and tossed her on the other side of the couch.

"WHAT THE FUCK" He yelled, grabbing his actual LOADED gun off of the floor where Sarah had decided to lay his weapons and pointed at her.

"YOU EVER HERD OF VLAD THE IMPALER, BITCH!?"

Baby whined, getting up.  
"Aww, why you gotta be so mean? I was only tryin to show you some lovin."

Sarah's eyes snapped open at the sound of Jason yelling.

"YOU EVER HERD OF VLAD THE IMPALER, BITCH!?"

"Oh god." Muttered Sarah, untangling herself from the covers and the arm Otis had wrapped around her in his sleep. Otis's eyes slowly opened at the movement and his hands went to his face to rub his eyes.

"Woman what the hell you doin?" He asked, groggily as Sarah grabbed one of the needles form her back off of his table.

"Saving your sister." She said before she ran to his door, leaving Otis to groan and roll over.

Nox rolled over to face Styx, her head between his and his shoulder.

"Baby, your asshole friend is threatening people again." Muttered Nox, her eyes still closed as she laid her head back. Styx's eyes opened slightly and he listened for a minute for the commotion above before deciding she was right.

Sarah raced downstairs.

"Not again…" She muttered to herself.  
"STAY AWAY FROM MY DICK GOD DAMN IT!" Yelled Jason, pointing the weapon at Baby.

"YOU DON'T GOTTA BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE ABOUT IT!" Yelled Baby back.

Swallowing, Sarah tried to figure out how this had happened. Baby had been pissed at Jason earlier.

"BITCH I AM GONNA TURN YOU INTO VLAD'S FIRST WIFE, COME HERE!" Yelled Jason, moving to get up, then instantly regretting it, falling back down as his foot touched the floor, Sarah taking the opportunity to run over to him.

"Damn it Jason, if you don't knock it off imma jab you with one of Styx's needles." Threatened Sarah, Jason's eyes automatically widening.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS GOIN ON IN HERE!" Yelled Spaulding, walking out of the room with a sheet over his waist, everyone but Baby's eyes widening.

"Yes, Jason, please explain." Nox appeared from the basement doorway, Styx behind her, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he stood in his blue boxers, a slight outline of his tattoo able to be seen in the dark across his chest. Baby squinted trying to make it out.

"She…She tried to rape me man!" Stuttered Jason, pointing at Baby shakily.

Nox's eyes widened and there was a slight pause before she broke out into laughter, Styx snickering behind her.

"She WHAT!?" Said Sarah in disbelief.

"God girl, why would you lower your standards to THAT?" Asked Nox, pointing to Jason.

"He's cute! You cant tell me he's not! Besides, he's easier to get then shithead downstairs in the cage, I don't want to have to fight off the other cage members." Pouted Baby.

"Hell girl, go fuck Otis." Said Spaulding in a very annoyed tone, turning to go back to bed, shouting before shutting the door – "One more fucking peep from any of ya and imma feed ya to the dogs! You too Baby!"

"I caaaant, he said that was a one time thing, I'm too sisterly. Beside's, he's got his eyes on Barbie Girl." Whined Baby, Sarah giving a slightly disgusted sneer at the idea. Well, she had known there was chemistry, but he was a necro…that's just wrong.

Jason pointed his gun at her again.

"Well you better find some other solution to your problem because the next time your middle section is anywhere near my dick I'm gonna impale it with something very different!" Threatened Jason.

Baby sneered.  
"What are you gonna do to me, faggot?"  
"I'm gonna shove my gun inside you and fire, since I don't have a spear like Vlad did!"

Baby's eyes widened then she smirked.

"Oh, kinky, that's not the first time I've played with guns big boy."

"Ugh!" grunted Jason in disgusted.

Sarah, tired and fed up, looked over at Styx.

"Styx, do you think…Tiny would let Jason sleep downstairs with you guys?"  
"WHAT!?" Yelled Nox, looking behind her with a angered look.

Styx nodded his head.

"Good, Jason go sleep in the basement. And next time, please, just let her rape you cause this three am shit is absolute bull."

And Grampa, Otis, RJ, and Momma slept through the whole thing.


	15. Momma Firefly

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Styx, Nox, Sarah, Jason and Lithium. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers. I make absolutely no money.

Authors note: hope ya like it!

Jason limped his way up the stairs and into the kitchen. It was about seven am, from the smell of the morning air and the look of the sun. Glancing around he noticed he was right on the dot apparently when he caught sight of a clock.

Now Jason wasn't hungry, because, ya know with all the drugs he had consumed, hunger wasn't a big thing, but he was bored. Nox and Styx were fast asleep, Tiny was fast asleep, and he wasn't going to rail up any of the people in the cages less they wake Tiny or Nox, so he figured he'd go wait in the kitchen. Because he knew any person with normal hunger automatically goes for in the morning.

In the kitchen, there was a stool, in which he sat on as he looked out through the windows. Beer bottle wind-chimes, cattle, pigs…If you were screwed up like him it was so homey. It was perfect, they had everything.

Jason wasn't personally one to play with dead bodies or kill for fun, usually he just enjoyed fucking with people. The quickest thing to set him off, not like as in defense, which is why he took out the guy in Spauldings shop, defending Styx, but as in fair game, would be ignorance, Jason absolutely hated stupid people. To Jason, ignorant people shouldn't be allowed to speak, thus why he'd usually cut their fucking tongue out. I mean, where they lived they didn't get that privilege too often. The Fireflys owned a farm in the middle of nowhere, it was the perfect establishment for what they did and they knew it, they had tunnels, traps, escape routes, everything they needed. Where Jason and they lived they had no such things, and he felt almost honored to be there. He felt very…right there, that was for sure, and currently he was just taking time to admire the house and all the amazing and strong occupants.

"Well, good morning there sweet cheeks."

Jason's dazed eyes widened a little bit and he turned to see Mother Firefly in a night dress gown, pink and see through, and if had been anyone else, he would have made a rude comment.  
"What in lords name you doin up this early?" She asked, heading over to the stove.

Jason shrugged.

"Nuthing, I get bouts of insomnia."

Mother Firefly smiled and leaned down, purposely showing off her…assets to Jason who glanced away with a disgusted look. She came back up holding a frying pan.

"Well watcha doin lingerin in the kitchen? Hungry?" She asked, and she leaned close, instigating more than food.

"Nope, for neither. I just knew when people did wake up this would be the first place they went."

She pulled back with almost a respectful smile and put the pan on the stove, turning to the fridge.

"Ah, so yer lonely?"

"Yup."  
"Poor boy." She commented with a smirk, rummaging through the fridge.

There was all kinds of meat in the freezer, where she seemed to be gather most her stuff from. Rather it was the cow or pig outside or some leftovers from some poor victim, Jason didn't know and he didn't really care.

"Hey, I um, Imma really sorry about, ya know, pointing my gun at you…" Stammered Jason, looking at her apologetically. She turned away from the stove for a second where she had started some bacon (actual bacon) on and some eggs, looking at him.

"Oh why hunny, I'm sorry we tied you up! Cutter has never been real good at informin people…" She said, walking past him to get the salt.  
"Yeah, kinda figured."

She chuckled, getting a glass from the cabinets with some design etched into it, and then back to the fridge for something to drink, pouring herself a glass of orange juice before turning and looking at him. She did stand there a bit suggestively, but Jason had this idea that it wasn't really aimed at him, it was just, she'd been a prostitute so long, standing there like normal would be odd. He figured that position was more like an automatic.

She took a sip and looked him over.

"Yer friends an escapist, huh?"

Jason chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Well what'd he do to get in there, surly drawing perfect circles down land you in a loony bin." She said, going over to start the bacon on.

Jason chuckled, looking down.

"Which time?"

"Well, both I suppose. I aint got nuthin better to be jaw flappin about an it just weird sitting in here all silent."  
Jason chuckled again, looking at his hands.

"Well his father was a registered psycho, and when they got Styx back from him, he was all quiet and bruised up, starved and unclean. His mom had just married a banker and instantly took him back and threw him into therapy and all that good shit, and he was deemed unstable, but no one believed them, so when they took him to have him baptized, and the preacher reached for his head to duck him in the water, Styx bit his hand clear to the bone."

Momma broke out into laughter.

"Now that there sounds like sumthin Otis would do!"

Jason smirked lazily and nodded.

"Yeah, well if think that's bad you should see what he did to the nuns."

"Now what kinda moron would put a boy like that with a buncha nuns?" Asked Momma, taking a drink of her glass.

"Yeah, his step-dad thought it'd be a good idea to put him in a Catholic School where he'd be better taught and well disciplined."

"So what'd he do to the nun?"

"Well, he was like six, seven, and another kid in the class had spilt a bunch of shit all over hell, and blamed it on Styx, so the Nun grabbed Styx up and took him to the front of the room to paddle him-"

"Bit her?" Asked Momma, a little impatient.

"Nope. She put her hand on the table to bend over better and he grabbed a pencil and stabbed her, the pencil actually going into the wood desk beneath."

Momma gave a whole hearted laugh.

"Why my own Baby girl didn't stab no body till she was twelve!" She laughed again at the memory.

Jason got an annoyed look at the very mention of that name for a minute before continuing.

"Yeah, then when all the kids ran screaming and to get help, or most did, Styx went and pulled the pencil back out, staring at her before walking out of the room." Jason took a minute to laugh.

"She ran down the hallway holding her hand screaming "THE ANTI-CHRIST IS HERE! SATAN'S SPAWN IS AMUNG US!"" He leaned back and laughed, Momma chuckling.

"Were you in his class?" She asked, handing him a glass.

Jason took it with a grateful nod and took a swallow.

"No, it was in the paper, Lithium has a cut out of all of the stuff we did, he has two whole scrap books of shit we've done and ended up in the paper for."

Momma chuckled.

"Yeah, Otis has some stuff like that downstairs."

Jason rose an eyebrow.

"Don't doubt it, that guy seems a little…off." He said, before his eye's widened realizing he said it out loud. Damn drugs.

"Ha, yes, but I love him all the same, have loved him since the day Cutter brought him home." She said, moving to stir the food.

"Cutter brought him home? Like just…"Hey, found him out on the street when I was at the store, lets give him a room?" or like "hey, forgot I had a kid with someone else sweetheart""

Momma laughed again with that loud full laugh.  
"Oh no child, he brought him home as a friend. Otis don't got no family and hell we all fell in love with him instantly, especially Baby."

Jason 'hmm'ed politely in reply, taking a swallow from his glass.

"So stabbing a nun got him put in a ward, huh?" Asked Momma, not one for silence, as she forked the bacon in the pan.

Jason's head rose again at being talked too.

"No, that got him…well he'd always been on the unstable list and that got him his first visit. He visited there a couple of times and got put in for like what should have been six months but his lawyer got him out of on one month, he got in trouble for curb stomping a kid for calling me a faggot, and then he got put in permanently, in which we broke him out cause his parents disowned him, refusing to pay for the lawyer again and argue another case."

Momma turned at that.

"They disowned him?" She asked with disbelief.

"Yeah…his mom had taken him back in and tried to love him, but Styx didn't care for that very much. She was all catholic and shit and swore to everyone good laid in Styx, drug him to church and all kinds of shit until he threatened her with a knife to stop with the religion, which by the way were the first words his family herd out of him in three weeks, and then she just gave up, so when his step-dad got fed up with his name being ruined by Styx's insanity and they said they'd put him away for good he let him have a public attorney and said if he got out or got no sentence, they no longer accepted him as a son."

Momma seemed to get a very angered look through this story as she turned quickly back to the bacon.

"Now that just aint right, nobody should ever disown their family, no matter what they do. Families stick together." She swore, flipping the bacon.

Jason gave a slight smile.

"Well, his mom did give him a bunch of money, or set up a private account and gave him the number secretly, the name under someone else at a different bank than his step-dad's. Guess she had faith in us bustin him outta there." Commented Jason, taking another drink from his coffee.

"Still aint right. When that boy wakes up imma tell him he has a place to stay here anytime he wants it, him and his little girlfriend, you all too, nobody disserves to be disowned." Said Momma again, roughly scrambling the eggs in the pan.

Jason's eyes widened.

"Well…thanks…Styx has a place to live, he lives with Sarah, Nox and I, so don't think he's sleepin on the street or nothing." Said Jason, getting concerned he had given the wrong idea.

"Well I don't figured that honey, but it don't do no harm, we all like ya bunch so far, unless you got some problem with us?" She asked, turning to Jason.

Jason's eyebrows rose and he gave a sarcastic smirk.

"Aside from tying us up and trying to kill us? Hell no, nothing wrong at all."  
Momma chuckled, turning back to her cooking.

"We didn't mean nuthin by it, we thought you were rabbits, but you done proved us wrong." She commented, adding some milk to the eggs.

Jason's eyebrows rose.

"Rabbits?"

Momma smirked and turned back to him, a rather evil look on her face.


	16. Cookies

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Styx, Nox, Sarah, Jason, and Lithium. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: Sorry about no update yesterday, I kinda updated it at like two am so I figured that would count considering I started on Little Firefly most of the day.

Jason held his foot suspended as he hopped around the kitchen and searched through the cabinets.

"Yew find the syrup yet, honey?" Asked Momma, glancing over at the boy.

"No, but I've noticed you have every ingredient needed to make sugar cookies, which I think should say something about the location of this non-existent syrup."

"Honey, I swear to you, we have syrup. You just have to know where to look." She said, walking over to a cabinet Jason had already searched.

"Your right. Lets keep looking in obvious places. You check the pond and I'll check the chicken coop." He said, hopping over to sit back on his stool with a groan. Momma turned to him with an amused look.

"Hey now, don't you be given me no cheek son."

"Sorry, my foots startin to hurt and Sarah tells me not to take painkiller on an empty stomach." He said, rubbing his face as Momma put the syrup in front of him.

"You have got to be joking me." Said Jason in a very deadpanned voice.

"Nope, I told'ya sweet-cheeks, you just gotta know where to look." She said in a very matter-o-factly way.

"What the hell, was it buried in the wall!?" Asked Jason, completely stunned.

"Well of course not dear, just way back in back."

"Yeah, of the bricks!"

Momma laughed, giving him a plate with only pancakes on it as she sat down to continue her drink.

Jason slowly started eating, not really hungry as much as not wanting the after-stomach pains of painkiller without food.

"So…if you knew you had all the stuff why do I not see cookies? It's a sin to waste cookie mix, there gotta be something in the constitution about it." He said, taking another bite.

"And don't use the no cooking excuse, I know the food is orgasmic." He stated as an after thought once Momma opened her mouth.

Her eyebrows rose at his last words and a smirk came her face.

"That's not all that's orgasmic if you'd like." And Jason mentally slapped himself, forgetting he had to watch his choice of words.

"Ah, no. Males only. Anyways, back to cookies, I – "

"hahaHA!" Laughed Momma, slamming her hand down on the table and giving him a look.

"Oh child, yew is sumthin else. Hell no to sex but god damn it I want them cookies!" She laughed to herself again as she got up to put a burner on low for the food to stay warm.

"Hey, I said no to women! And I love cookies!" He said with an insulted look, taking another bite of pancake as Momma turned to give him an amused grin.

"Well sweet-heart if you love cookies so much you can stay in here and help me make some. I aint made none since Tiny done got himself burnt and Otis stopped wanting them"

Jason's head slowly raised as he gave her a very stunned look.

"Otis. Made. Cookies.?"

"Why yes honey, that's the rules of the house! Whoever helps me make them gets extra plus the bowl!" She said, going to rub his cheek.

Jason's eyes widened and a grin took his face at the possibilities.

"Move over."

"mmph."

"Come on man, my ass is like suspended in the air." Said Sarah, giving the sleeping Otis another shove.

"Damn it woman, get over here!" Yelled Otis finally, wrapping an arm around Sarah and pulling her close.  
"This's the only way we gonna fit, so you shut yer mouth and go back ta sleep for a tie ya down."

"How can you sleep! Its like…I don't know, morning!"

"Exactly, shut the hell up and go back to sleep. And I swear on your skin if you move this bed one more time I'm gonna skin you alive."

"Whatever."

Otis made a sniffing noise, then his head popped up from the pillow.

"Do you smell that?"

Sarah opened an eye and peered at him quizzically.

"Smell what?"

"That smell."

"WHAT smell!?"

"I don't know…it smells like cookies."


	17. Tinys Cookie Dough

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

BY: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Jason, Styx, Nox, Sarah, and Lithium. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers unless stated otherwise. I make absolutely no money.

Authors Note: Man am I tried. Blech, mid-terms.

"I told you I smelled cookies." Muttered Otis as they made their way downstairs, him, shirtless and in the same jeans he had been wearing the night before, Sarah in some sleeping pants and one of Jason's shirts as she fallowed him down the stairs.

"Wow Otis, is that the first woman to enter your room and exit without a single wound?" Asked Jason with a cocky tone, munching happily on the cookie dough he had personally helped make.

Otis gave him the finger before reaching in for a scoop from the…pretty full bowl of scrap dough, Jason quickly jerking the bowl away from him.

"HEY! Mine, bitch, I helped make it!" He said, a proud grin on his face as he made a show of taking a big scoop from it, Otis sneering and going for it again.

"he's right, Otis, yew know the rules of the house. Yew help make it, yew get the dough." Said Momma in a scolding voice as she leaned over the counter, Sarah raising an eyebrow at her apparel, wondering where the hell the clown had went. Didn't seem very…Cutter like to miss out on cookies. Then again, she had only met the guy the other day, she decided, turning back to the present, Jason continuing to make a show of the cookie dough eating as Otis gave him deadly looks. Sarah rolled her eyes. Boys really did never grow up.

Styx yawned as he turned over, giving Nox a kiss good morning before sitting up, his eyes wide open and a smile on his face after getting a good nights sleep. A strange noise came from the room, and he looked over to see Tiny sleeping.. Well, he didn't really expect his snores to sound normal, but damn.

Styx shrugged his shoulders to his own thoughts, Tiny was nice. He liked Tiny, he was also kinda muteish, which made him not so odd. He smiled at that thought.

Sniff Sniff…

His eyes went wide.

Cookies!

Jason continued licking his fingers clean of the cookie dough as he looked at Otis, who kept giving him the look of 'wait till I get you alone, I will skin you alive', which Jason really wasn't afraid of. Besides, this was like the first time in three days he was really actually hungry and he wasn't going to pass up a chance to eat, cookie dough especially. It's a sin to pass up cookie dough, he decided, as he took another scoop out of the bowl. There was a brief sound of feet pattering their way up the basement steps hurridly…

SHOOM!

There was a big pale white and back smear that ran through the room, and then feet could be herd pattering back down the stairs, as Jason looked down, he realized, he was now, cookie doughless.

Nox yawned and rubbed her eyes as she slowly leaned up, turning this way and that in an attempt to pop her back before she opened her eyes, hearing a strange noise next to her.

Her eyes widened as she saw Styx sitting next to her, his bottom half covered by the covers as he sat there shirtless, happily licking cookie dough off his fingers.

Raising an eyebrow as her hair fell into her face, she looked at him.

"Ah…get the munchies or something in the middle of the night?"

Styx shook his head, grinning around a mouth full of sugar, eggs, and flour, which made Nox wince at the sight. Sometimes he could be cute as hell, other times…

"YOU MUTE LITTLE FUCK BRING BACK MY EXTACY!"

Nox's head flipped to the stairway as there was a sound of someone hopping down the stairs. Ah, Jason got the munchies in the middle of the night. Smirking at a chance to be able to cause bodily harm to Jason, she reached over to her pants and grabbed up her pistol.

"You cocksucking pale, tightassed little shit, that is so MINE!" Muttered Jason, reaching fifth step from the bottom and just barely being able to see into the room.

Styx quickly jumped up and ran over to the now somewhat awake Tiny, tapping his shoulder and offering the bowl to him.

Tiny gave him a strange look, but from the covers a giant hand emerged, taking the bowl from him and laying it on the bed as Styx quickly wiped his mouth free of evidence and jumped over the bed, landing back on their small little matt just in time for Jason to reach the step of full vision.

"YOU! You mute little thief, where my orgasm!? I had to fight an albino for that shit, and that aint easy as a cripple! If it aint in my hands in five minutes imma beat someone's ass!" Said Jason, pointing an acusing finger at Styx who merely gave him a grin, pointing over to Tiny who had sat up on his bed and was slowly…and strangly, managing to eat some of the dough.

Jason's eyebrows raised at the sight, swallowing. Nox turned to him with a smirk.

"Still gonna beat somebody's ass?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

Otis and Sarah now sat on the stools in the kitchen, Momma leaning against the fridge.

"Where's the clown?" Asked Sarah finally, looking at Momma.

"Oh, he had to go back to the shop. He don't live ere, hunny, he only comes by every now and then to see Baby." Explained Momma with a wave of her hand, going over to get the breakfast off the stove and offer them both some, Sarah accepting and Otis shrugging.

"Man, do you just not like food?" Asked Sarah, giving Otis a strange look as he barely picked at the small amount of eggs he had decided to eat.

"Fuck you, I don't gotta explain shit to you." Said Otis, continuing to slowly eat his eggs.

"Well that was pleasant." Said Sarah sarcastically, Momma leaning over to lay a hand on her arm.

"Don't mind Otis, he's always a grump early in the morning, but no, he don't eat much. Just look at him, he's skinny as hell."

"That is true…" Conceeded Sarah, looking him over as he gave them both the finger.

"When the fuck are the cookies gonna be done!?"


	18. Styx the Incredable

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devil's Rejects fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Jason, Sarah, Styx, Nox, and Lithium. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers. I make absolutely no money. I also obviously do not own Barbie, that's just Otis's nickname for Sarah.

Authors note: sorry about how long it took to update, Little Firefly I knew was going to be short, its sequel however will not be and I swear Where the River Flows will start being regularly updated again.

Jason slowly limped his way back up the stairs, his sad eyes locked with the empty bowl in his arms.

Hearing the sound of someone pretty much hopping on one foot up a stairway, Sarah got back out of her seat for Jason to sit down. Well, it wasn't out of kindness, oh hell no. Sarah just didn't want to have to redo his stitches, and when Otis gave her a stunned look she explained the lack of kindness behind the meaning, to which, Otis shrugged and went back to eating, Momma giving a chuckle as Jason made his way into the room, his head still down as he stared at the empty bowl.

"Aw, poor baby, did the speedy mute eat all your cookie dough?" Cooed Sarah teasingly, Jason's head finally rising as he looked at her with a pout.

"I feel cheated." He muttered, limping over dejectedly to the offered stool, Otis laughing.

"That's what you get for being a prick." He said, taking another bite of the little bit of food he had put on his plate. Turning to Otis with an absolutely stunned look, Jason opened his mouth in awe for a moment.

"This is coming from someone who ranks up the top ten biggest assholes I have ever met!" He said, still giving Otis a bewildered look, Sarah giving a chuckle as Otis gave a glare at Jason, one that would send a hundred girls back screaming, made Jason raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"You know its true."

DING

Momma turned to the oven, reaching in to retrieve the cookie's as she sat sheet out on a pot holder, so not to burn through the counter as she went to turn the oven off.

Otis instantly reached for one, Sarah, remembering something, quickly grabbed his wrist before he could get it, ignoring his angered look as she turned to Jason.

"These aren't…Lithium level one cookies, are they?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at her friend.

"Nope. Left my pot in the car." Said Jason, in an almost proud voice, but Sarah just gave him a more suspicious of a look.

"These aren't Lithium level TWO cookies, are they?"

"No, I didn't bring any X-lax." Said Jason, grabbing a now somewhat cooled cookie and taking a bite, Otis shrugging Sarah off as he quickly grabbed one, taking a bite as he looked at her with a angered look. She merely rolled her eyes before grabbing one of the cookies, taking a small and untrusting bite.

"Any human left over's on the cookie sheet?" asked Sarah suddenly, looking over at Momma who was also happily munching on a cookie. Momma grinned a sly grin.

"Oh now honey, you know I cant promise you that."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I smell COOKIES!" was Baby's screech as she came hopping down the stairs, stopping to ruffle Jason's hair with a knowing and evil smirk at his annoyed look before grabbing a cookie and happily munching as she went to stand next to her mother.

"Honey, you should go tell Grampa we got cookies, you know his senses don't work as well as they use too." Said Momma, looking at her, Baby giving a pout.

"Awwww, cant yew make Tiny or RJ do it?" she whined, grabbing another cookie greedily.

"Yew can go get Tiny if yew wish but RJ aint up yet. Be my little angel?" asked Momma, giving her daughter a look that made Baby instantly obey.

"Oh alright." She bounced off to Grampa's room to get him awake.

Jason gave a scowl.

"Hope that old man don't like cookies like he likes chicken, because I fight for cookies."

Said Jason, putting his arms up protectively over his plate, Momma turning toward him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh honey, Grampa loves all desserts, and he's a damn good thief when he wants to be one."

Jason scowled even greater, his eyes shifting as he waited for the man to enter the room.

Suddenly, the pitter patter of feet running up the basement steps was herd again, and Jason's eye instantly went wide as he dropped his head down to block all possible access to his cookies, but he wasn't the target this time.

Styx ran into the room, now dressed, with a huge smirk and a empty hand as he ran over to the cookie sheet, snagging two and one from an unsuspecting Otis, who merely felt a breeze and noticed a missing cookie before Styx was on the other side of the room munching happily.

Sarah looked over the room with a grin.  
"Your old man might be a good thief, but he aint got nuthin on Styx the Incredible-."

Authors note: Sorry its short, the next one is already started.


	19. Grampa!

Where the River Flows

A House of 1000 Corpses/Devils Rejects Fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I only own Jason, Nox, Styx, Sarah, and Lithium. Everything else is owned by Rob Zombie and the film producers. I make absolutely no money!

Authors note: Please god don't kill me! I'm so sorry it took so long, and I am so sorry it's so short! I sweat I will post something else soon, I just thought that you'd all waited more than enough for something and thought I'd post something tonight. I'm sorry but this is like the most unfilling part of the tale in this story so I'm kinda winging it, the story itself is completely planned out, its just this is the 'fucking around' period. PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGIES! AND THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!

"We should probably unload the car today." Said Jason, taking a bite of what he had left/

Otis raised an eyebrow at him.

"why the hell would you need to do something like that? Afraid we gonna steal yer shit?" He asked, sounding almost like he wouldn't actually do something like that. Even Momma had the decency to raise an eyebrow at her adopted boy.

Jason did too as he looked at him.

"No…I just have several weapons and items I am particularly attached too…like, say my golden pistol Sarah got me, or Sarah's Gladiator Dagger, you know, SEXY STUFF!" Yelled Jason suddenly, earning a slap at the back of the head from Nox.

"Quit your bitchen and eat, ya druggie. You neither of you need them – you both have daggers and guns." She said, taking a sip of her milk.

Momma turned to look at her, also taking a sip from her drink.

"And you don't?" Asked the older woman, her eyebrow still raised. Nox felt a little odd getting that look from a off-duty prostitute in that skimpy of a dress.

"I don't have any guns – but I have seven knives, two of which are long-knives." Explained Nox, a small unnerving smirk upon her face.

Momma seemed to look even more curious, so Sarah explained.

"Nox is one of the best knife fighters in the area, she doesn't really believe in guns. She says it – " And she was abruptly cut off, Nox setting down her glass almost dramatically as she pulled herself to her full height, gaining more attention amongst the room.

" – that guns take away the true meaning of death. Once you can deal death at a distance, the true impact of it is lost. Your not watching the actual affects." She explained, her once unnerving grin started to get terrifying. In fact, it was enough to make Jason shudder.

"Eh…odd." He said, taking another bite.

"Aw fuck you, that bitch has a point. Shootin's easy. Kniven aint." Muttered Otis, going to get another bite, causing Momma to smile.

"Aww, you see you guest has my boy eatin! Aint that nice!" Said Momma, moving to touch Otis on the head in that motherly fashioned. Of course, while Otis sneered and tolerated it, Jason gave him the biggest shit-eating grin he could.

"Ohh, snookums, don't like the attention? Would you like me to wipe that bit of sauce off your cheek?"  
"Shut the fuck up you mother – "

"Boys." Said Sarah, glancing between the two of them.

"is 'Kniven' even a word?" asked Jason, another grin upon his face.

"JASON!"  
"WHAT?!"

"SHUT UP!"

"The hell is all this racket!" yelled Grampa, apparently not all interested in the proceedings.

"Aw, the children and the guest are just playin." Said Momma, waving her hand dismissively, causing a snort from Nox in the corner. Grampa on the other hand didn't take any interest.

"Well if they were playin right they'd all be tied up in the basement."  
"Grampa watch yer tongue!"

"Cant see it bitch!"

"Well I can." Intergected Jason, turning his head at an odd angle for emphasis.

"And I think you need to brush more."

"Why you annoying, little…- " Luckily, Momma cut in before Grampa had fully pulled his pistol from his hoister.

"GRAMPA!"


End file.
